The Gift
by McCora
Summary: Cassie plans a gift for Pritkin as he instructs her in magic. Part 1 is complete. This story follows the fanfic "Unfinished Business". Rated M.
1. Training

Authors Note: All characters in this story belong to the talented Karen Chance. Takes place after "Curse the Dawn" and after the fanfic "Accidental Sex". Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

The Gift

"Concentrate Cassie, focus on your power core. Do you feel it?" Pritkin was quietly coaching me thru the magic spells he had deemed indispensable for any self-respecting Pythia; especially a Pythia who, as he put it, made trouble her middle name. We were in the training salle, a large room in Dante's. Pritkin had appropriated the use of the room several months ago. He had systematically coached and threatened me into a young woman who was fairly proficient in self defense in a remarkably short time. I was proficient for a normal young woman, but I was not yet up to Pritkin's high standards for a young woman who also happened to be Pythia. I doubt I ever would be. The man was relentless when he had a goal in mind, that goal being me able to protect myself. Now he had moved on to instructing me in the use of magic for self defense. He claimed I had a respectable amount of magic in me, but I was woefully untrained as he frequently told me with disgust.

"Pull the magic from your core and let it collect. Think of winding it into a ball…don't let it loose yet."

Marsden cleared his throat. "Her aura is still not correct for this task. Agnes' aura had more of a gold tint to it when she did this same exercise," he explained.

His interruption made me loose focus and I let go of the magic with a small pop near my finger tips. The small bowl in front of me glowed pink for a second, then faded back to its usual white. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. We had been at it for a few hours and I was tired.

"Take a break," Pritkin ordered with a quick touch on my arm while he turned to address Marsden. "She almost had it…why did you distract her?

"Well," said Marsden, "she should get used to casting spells while surrounded by any manner of noise and distraction, since she will rarely have complete quiet when she needs the spells. In fact, if all was quiet she wouldn't need to be casting, now would she?" he argued.

"She must start somewhere, and this is the fastest way to get thru the basics," Pritkin countered. He rubbed his hands thru his hair while he muttered some of his weird Welsh curse words.

The door to the training salle crashed open and several noisy kids ran into the room.

"Hey, Cassie!" they chorused.

Alfred and Jesse and Jeannie, some of the misfits, came up to me with smiles stretched across their faces. Rafe followed, with the baby curled against his chest.

"Hey, Mage Pritkin…do you have the swords today?" asked Jesse. He and Alfred had walked in last week while Pritkin and I were furiously battling it out with the wooden training swords. They had watched with fascination and had somehow gotten Pritkin to give them a few training points. The two boys had adopted the exercises with happy abandon, and now practiced everyday. Pritkin waved them over to the duffel and they pulled out the swords with glee. The two ran to the other side of the room and started an exuberant sword fight. The door opened again and several vampires wandered in, looking bored. This was a common occurrence since Dante's had become MAGIC 2. The place was bursting with the former occupants of MAGIC.

"There isn't much time before her inauguration…she should have the basics down before then for her own safety. How are the Pythian classes going? Do you distract her while she is practicing those, too?" scowled Pritkin.

"Of course not," huffed Marsden. "We have proceeded with utmost dignity and decorum, as befits a Pythia. I don't see what the hurry is. She will have you by her side during her reign, so your spell classes are at most an interesting side activity."

Pritkin was strangely silent. Before I could question him, I heard more Welsh cursing from the other side of the room. Apparently, the boys had learned more than just sword skills from Pritkin. As we watched, Alfred used his telekinetic power to toss Jesse into the air and away from him. Jesse landed with a thud. He laid there for a few moments, and then got to his feet, silently considering his opponent. Without warning he shoved his arm forward while fire shot from his hand straight at the wooden sword in Alfred's hand. The sword burst into flame while Alfred threw it to the floor. The vampires scuttled towards the door in alarm. Pritkin closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Marsden walked over, whispered an incantation and the fire died out.

"Would you kindly refrain from burning down our training room?" he admonished the boys.

"Is there a spell for self-control?" I muttered. I looked down. Jeannie had moved close to Pritkin and wrapped one arm around his leg while she grabbed my hand, staring intently at the door. We turned and watched the door, too, wondering what she was expecting to come thru. Marlowe walked in. He had been shadowing me ever since Pritkin and I had returned from our activity over the skies of New Mexico. I knew Marlowe had placed a sophisticated tracking spell on me, but I had come to believe the spell did more than just track. I believe it functioned as some sort of bug, letting him know what I was doing as well as showing him my location. Mircea had not acted differently towards me, so either Marlowe had not told him his suspicions or Mircea was waiting for the most opportune time to bring it up with me. Marlowe was staring at me. I so did not want a confrontation with him. I almost expected him to blackmail me. I wasn't waiting around to hear what he wanted.

"Find me," I silently mouthed to Pritkin. He gave me a quick nod as I shifted out of there.


	2. The Farmhouse

I had shifted to Pritkin's kitchen in England. Quite a distance, but my powers had been steadily increasing, so this was not too taxing. I even had a passenger in tow. I looked down at Jeannie.

"What do you think?" I smiled. She grinned back at me, unperturbed by the experience of shifting and the sudden change in location. She peeked around with big brown eyes. Pritkin was renting this place out to Marsden, although Marsden had moved out and had been staying at North American Circle HQ for awhile to be close at hand to work rapid-fire events. Pritkin had been making trips back here to arrange for repairs to the damage suffered in the War Mage attack a month or so ago. Some of the first repairs, he had told me, were to the wards. The wards were now keyed to let me in, and in addition there was a silence glyph on the door. Pritkin had explained this to me, although I had not seen it yet. The silence glyph did not allow anyone or anything to hear or sense anyone in the house. In theory, Marlowe should not be able to locate me using the tracking spell while I was in the house. Pritkin had placed a similar glyph on his room at Dante's and keyed the wards to me there as well. I had some fun with both Mircea and Marlowe by randomly shifting to Pritkin's room and then back out again after a short time, waiting to see if either one of them would ask me where I had disappeared to. Since I had already demanded they remove the tracking spells, they were hesitant to bring it up with me, knowing I would cause a scene. Master vampires did not like "scenes". Some of Mircea's usually poker-faced servants had shown some alarm, appearing at my door after I returned. "What?" I had innocently asked them. They had left wearing puzzled expressions, with no answers. Perhaps, I thought, they would remove the tracking spells if they thought they were malfunctioning. How many times can the servants tell Mircea they lost me? It was payback for the handcuffs.

"Potty?" asked Jeannie.

"Of course. Come with me". I led her upstairs to the WC and showed her the toilet. She considered the small room, a closet really, and gravely nodded at me. I left her to her business and went back to the kitchen. I searched the refrigerator looking for lunch. The fridge was almost empty, with just a few jars. With Marsden in Vegas for now, someone had cleaned out all the perishables. There wasn't much in the pantry either. There were plenty of coffee beans, some cans of soup, crackers, a tin of tea…and cookies? Since when did that health food nut Pritkin eat cookies? I set some soup to heat on the stove and called for Jeannie. She came down the stairs holding a small white bowl, identical to the one I had been using for my magic training with Pritkin.

"Did you bring that bowl with you from the training room?"

She shook her head.

"Where did you find it?"

"Window room," she answered cryptically.

"Show me." She took my hand and led me back up the stairs, down the hall and into a small room at the very end. One wall held several tall windows, with a set of cupboards under a window seat. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a few more items which I recognized as standard training devices for teaching elementary magic to children. Pritkin had been using the same items with me in Vegas. I looked around the room again, paying closer attention this time. The room was full of light from the wide expanse of windows. There was a small cot with a bright quilt, a rocking chair, a low set of drawers and a low bookcase. Everything was child-sized. This was a nursery, I realized. I skimmed the books on the bookcase. There were beautifully illustrated copies of Beatrix Potter's books, some Pooh books, some picture books that appeared to be about a wise magician named Merlin, a child's gardening book, a picture book about the seashore, a child's fire safety book, and a book about balloons. The room was bright and clean, with no dust from years of disuse. In fact, everything looked brand new. Why would a war mage set up a nursery in his home? I wondered with no small amount of astonishment and just a hint of trepidation.

"Put that back, sweetheart. Let's eat lunch".

We ate our soup and crackers, with tea and cookies for dessert. Jeannie's eyes were drooping closed. I settled her in for a nap, then cleaned up the lunch dishes. This seemed so simple and ordinary, something my life had never been and never would be. I wandered thru the house, having never looked at it in detail during my previous visit. The house smelled faintly of cedar and gunpowder. There was a large room at the opposite end of the house from the kitchen. The room had white-washed plaster on the walls and ceiling with contrasting dark open beams. The leather furniture was simple and looked comfortable. Vibrantly colored oil paintings hung on the walls. Was that a Monet? The desk in the corner looked like an expensive antique. He had probably bought it new. There was a fireplace surrounded by full bookshelves. There weren't many books about magic on the shelves. The subjects ranged from languages to history to weaponry to archaeology to science, and not all of them were in English but all of them were recent. There were some biographies and a cookbook. There were no fiction novels as far as I could tell. Pritkin wasn't into make-believe. I found a book about the history of oracles and browsed thru it.

I put the book down and wandered over to the window, overlooking the back garden. The brick shed was back there, showing recent repairs. As I watched, a flash of light glowed from within the shed, followed shortly by Pritkin exiting the shed and heading towards the house. I walked back and opened the kitchen door for him and took some of the bags from his hands. We settled most of them on the counter and he held out a duffel bag to me.

"Here…I thought you might want this. The child's stuffed toy is in there as well. I retrieved it from the training salle."

It was the duffel I had packed and stored in Pritkin's room in Dante's. It held a change of clothes and toiletries, everything I needed for an unexpected trip away from home.

"Thanks. Did Marlowe give you any grief?"

"No. I instructed the boys for a short time until he left, and then I took a ley line here," he explained as he emptied various grocery sacks. He put a carton of milk into the fridge and showed me a package of tofu hotdogs, grimacing. "I asked the market clerk what small children liked to eat. She advised me to purchase hot dogs, but the ingredients are horrid so I bought these instead. Will she eat these?"

I shrugged. "How did you know I brought her with me?"

"The wards. I could tell when you shifted here, and there was another magic signature along with yours." He looked around. "Where is she?"

"Napping."

A smile tugged at his mouth as he slowly leaned towards me, giving me a chance to avoid him if I wanted. I stayed put and he softly kissed me. He had taken my previous request seriously and remembered not to mash my mouth.

"Will your vampire miss you?"

"No, Mircea is in New York for a few days. His servants will report my absence." Mircea and I had recently dialed back our relationship to "just dating". We had not been intimate since MAGIC was destroyed. I didn't plan it that way, it's just that Mircea kept going out of town and I was immersed in training.

Pritkin took off his leather duster and hung it on a hook by the kitchen door.

"If Mircea asks, I'll just tell him the truth…that I was training with Mage Marsden and yourself. By the way," I told him evenly, "Jeannie found some magic training props upstairs". I watched his face as he digested this tidbit.

"I stocked the nursery with some items. I thought it would be useful," he told me placidly as he pulled me towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"Nap, then training."


	3. Bedsport

"A nap?" I snorted. "Is that what you're calling it now?"

"There's a child in the house. I feel like a bit of a perv using the word 'bedsport'."

He held my hand, interlacing his fingers with mine as we started up the staircase.

"You're ready to try again?" I queried.

He nodded, taking a deep nervous breath. We had accidentally found that my ward could protect me from his incubus power drain. For a short window of time he had also been recognized by my ward as a part of me, a friend who would not harm me. But that short time had passed. It had been almost a month since his incubus power fed from me back in Vegas. His shield had been used extensively since then, and the energy didn't last forever. It had to be renewed, regenerated in a constant cycle. The "friend" effect had not lasted and now my ward would perceive him as a threat if things got hot and heavy between us again. Fate was too cruel…giving Pritkin a round of sex with a human for the first time in over a hundred years and then taking it away. It had made him frustrated and more pissed off than I had ever seen him. He had stayed away from me for almost a week while I trained with Marsden. His absence had the side benefit of placating Mircea. I was surrounded by more and more people as my inauguration drew closer, but with Pritkin gone I was lonelier than I had ever been. And then one day I saw him enter Dante's while I was at Augustine's getting my inaugural dress fitted. As soon as Augustine was finished with me, I had shifted to Pritkin's room. He was naked, toweling his hair dry after his shower. He had looked at me with fear and longing and hunger while he searched my face for any hint of my feelings. I had stepped into his arms and told him not to leave me again. That had led to what he called our first 'bedsport', with Pritkin actively trying to control his power. It had made him hopeful. For the first time ever he could try and train himself to control his incubus power and had a safe way to test himself. Well, safe for me anyway. He could still get fried by my ward, which had been reattached by a wardsmith brought in by Mircea. No more impromptu taping needed. We had met for bedsport a few more times since then, and we were about to try again.

He pulled me towards the large bedroom at the head of the stairs while I smiled in anticipation. He stopped at the bedroom door and gestured while he muttered an incantation. A glyph glowed on the door.

"What's that for?" I asked as he pulled me into the room.

"Privacy spell. If the child wakes she won't hear us, but we can still hear her. It is a standard spell for magical households with children," he explained as he pulled me close.

"Your ward is secured?" he asked as he rubbed his hands down my back and onto my bottom, holding me close.

"Yes. You can't drain me. What about you? Will your shield protect you if the ward flares?"

"My shields are powered only by my own magic now. Your ward might hurt me. More incentive to control the blasted incubus power. Are you willing?" He stared intently into my eyes. I gazed back into crystal green eyes that seemed to glow, like emeralds lit from behind. He always asked me first. I would do this for him.

"Yes," I smiled as I quickly kissed him. "But no mouth mashing, and you have to remember to let me breathe."

He gave me a quick nod and skimmed my tee shirt off with one swipe of his large, warm hands. My bra was gone the next instant. He pulled me into a deep, wet, hungry open-mouthed kiss as he lifted me off my feet, gently placing me onto the bed. I felt languid warmth starting in my belly and spreading downward. He broke off the kiss and licked the tip of my nose as he smoothed my hair back from my face. With a tight smile, he backed off the bed and peeled off his own clothes. He lay naked on his side next to me and lightly stroked my breast. I felt a delicious tingle in my nipples.

"So smooth…," he whispered. He was getting better at trusting himself, with small touches on my arm during the day and easy light kisses when we were alone. The few times we had met for bedsport, he tested his limits further, always pushing until he reached the limit of his control. On one occasion, my ward had sparked in warning before Pritkin pulled away. It would take some time, but maybe someday he would have a chance at a happy, normal life again.

"What is your pleasure, my lady?" his voice smoldered. He could be really good at this, if he didn't kill women with it.

"Surprise me," I smoldered right back at him.

His warm, calloused hands stroked down my sides, a featherlike touch that awoke all the nerve endings along the path his hands made, over and over while he licked inside the soft folds of my ear. I shivered with pleasure. His lips trailed down, dropping gentle kisses along my neck and down to my breast. He took one hard nipple into his mouth and started to suck. I gasped as I felt a pull from my core each time he sucked. I kneaded his shoulders, feeling hot smooth skin over hard muscle. He nipped me and switched to the other side. I closed my eyes and let the sensation take me. I felt his hands ease my shorts off. I was down to my thong. I heard a muffled groan as he moved his mouth down my body. He shifted my legs apart with his elbow, while his tongue trailed into my navel. I could feel his arousal against my leg, hot and pulsing. He stroked his fingers across the small pink cotton triangle of my thong, so light they barely touched. I felt sweat collect on my chest, my whole body singing from his touch. Without warning, he stripped the thong off of me. I must have gasped in surprise, because he looked up at me. His pupils were dilated, the green ring of his iris first smaller then larger as he fought back his incubus power. I breathed again when I saw the pupils stabilize. He was still in control and I was completely undressed. I hadn't been completely naked with him since I shifted us back to his room after a 'chute landing in New Mexico. During our previous bedsport, he had pulled away before I was at this stage. He stroked my thighs farther apart and settled his mouth at my core. Light flicks of his tongue teased my aching bud. I was muttering to myself, incoherent, as waves of pleasure pulsed thru me. I felt him insert a finger. He moved it slightly, searching, and then he pressed a spot inside me. Heat crashed over me as colored lights went off behind my eyelids. I would have screamed but I was breathless. I writhed beneath him, whimpering with pleasure so intense it hurt. He pulled himself up and held my hands back over my head as he kissed me again, thrusting a hot tongue hard into my mouth. I felt him at my entrance, slick and hot and rock hard. He stopped. Sweat dripped off him onto my nose. He was panting as he let go of my hands and held himself over me. I held my breath as I watched his pupils expand, pushing out the green almost entirely. "No, no, no," I thought desperately. He was so close…so close. There was a crackle and a pop and then the smell of ozone.

Pritkin was gone.

I sat up in horror, frantically glancing around the room. I breathed again when I saw him lying on the floor next to the wall. I could see he was panting hard, but otherwise not moving. I jumped off the bed but stopped when he groggily held a hand up to stop me.

"No…don't come near," he gasped.

"Are you hurt?" I trembled.

"I'll be fine. Just…give me a moment," he forced out.

I sat on the bed, watching him with fear and loathing myself. I did this to him. My ward had not just warned him off, but had hurt him enough to put him down. I just couldn't do this to him again. What if the next time I killed him?

He pushed himself up to a sitting position and sat against the wall, breathing hard, eyes closed. His hair was soaked with sweat, with streams of it gleaming on his neck and shoulders and chest. His face and neck were flushed red. His sex was still swollen but had started to sag to the side.

"Are you well?" he rasped. He swallowed hard.

"No. I almost killed you!"

His breathing steadied. One eye opened a slit as a smile quirked at his lips.

"Did I surprise you?"

I threw a pillow at him.

When he could move again he left to take a shower, and I curled up under the quilt. I really was going to take a nap before he started me on the magic exercises. I drifted off, wondering again about nurseries, Pritkin's strange silence in the training salle, and what the hell did Marlowe want?


	4. Colorful Crockery

I woke to childish laughter down the hall, the bed empty beside me. I pulled my clothes on and headed towards the nursery, towards the laughter. Pritkin was sitting cross-legged on the floor, with Jeannie next to him. The small white training bowl was sitting on the window seat in front of them.

"I don't want you to just turn the bowl purple," he told her. "I want to see the bowl turn every color, one after the other, until it is purple at the last. Try it again," he urged gently.

"Yes, Mage Pitkin," she piped.

I recognized the exercise. It was designed to appeal to children, to make magic training fun. The bowl was made of a material that reacted to magic power, changing color in relation to the strength of a spell. The color started as red and changed to orange, yellow, green, and blue thru the spectrum to purple. A student received instant visual feedback from their effort. The goal of the exercise was to learn to control the output of one's magic, so that the bowl would register each color in the proper sequence. The intensity of the color was an indication of inherent magic strength. I had not yet made the bowl change color past pink. Jeannie had turned the bowl a deep, vibrant purple on her first try. She would be a powerful magic user. War Mages could vaporize the bowl.

"Keep practicing. You can show me later what you can do," he told her.

"Good afternoon Cassie," he greeted me. The formality of training was back. "Are you ready to proceed with your exercises?"

I sighed in resignation and nodded. He led me downstairs into the kitchen and pointed to a chair. I sat while he rummaged in his duffel and brought out my own training bowl, setting it on the table near my hands.

He crossed his arms, assessing me with a thoughtful crease on his brow.

"Let's try something different. I want you to close your eyes and meditate, steady your breathing." He looked at me expectantly. I closed my eyes.

"I want you to empty your mind of the thoughts that trouble you. You are in a safe place, nothing is pressing, and all concerns will wait until tomorrow." His voice was deep and mellow, almost hypnotic.

I calmed and gradually my breathing slowed. Pritkin then repeated the same instructions we had been working with for almost a week.

"Find your power core. It is always there with you. When you are ready, pull a small thread from your core, and wind it into a ball like yarn. You will feel pressure, but it won't hurt you. Keep pulling and winding. When you absolutely can't hold the pressure any longer, think of the bowl and direct a stream of your power towards it. Start thin and slow, gradually expand the stream and the speed with which you let it go."

He was silent for a few moments. I felt a steady tingle in my fingers.

"Push harder and faster," he coached.

I pushed. My fingers were buzzing. I opened my eyes a slit and peeked at the bowl. I watched it change from grass green to royal blue!

"Now push the power out of you as hard and as fast as you can."

I closed my eyes and pushed harder with the whole ball of power. I peeked again. The bowl was purple. Not the deep purple Jeannie had produced, but purple none the less. I could do this. I grinned and kept pushing until the ball of power was gone. The bowl stayed purple, and then started to fade back to white. I smiled triumphantly at Pritkin. He reached over and touched my arm, giving me a short nod.

"Finally," he said flatly. "I knew you had it in you".

Actually, he really did know. He had accessed my magic when he was in my body during the body swap, combining it with an esoteric spell no one had a counter to. He had fought well with it.

"You must practice regularly. Magic is like a muscle…it gets stronger with regular use. Your power will regenerate with food and sleep. There is time for you to practice some more before dinner. It is a mark of achievement to be able to select and control the color with steadiness. I'm going to check on my other student," he announced crisply.

I practiced for the remainder of the afternoon. Dinner was a quiet event. Jeannie had brought her bowl with her to the table and kept shifting it to different colors all during the meal.

"Should she be playing with that thing while she's eating?" I asked as I bit into my tofu dog.

"This is how magical children learn…by immersing themselves with the exercises. Mealtime can be a regular reminder to practice, especially when the bowls are used as dinnerware. That is why the item is a bowl. I expect she will use it for her morning porridge."

The colorful crockery changed to a constant pink.

"Is she getting tired? Pink is the least powerful color," worried Pritkin. "The child must eat regularly and get plenty of sleep. The magic uses a lot of energy."

I watched her. She was bright-eyed and didn't look at all like she did right before I put her down for a nap earlier in the day.

"No," I smiled. "I think she has decided she likes pink."

While Pritkin washed the dinner dishes, Jeannie and I practiced. Pritkin barked out colors and expected us to produce that color in our bowls.

"I need both of you to produce green at will. That is the minimum power for effective spells. Try it with your eyes closed." He gave us a few moments. "More power, Cassie…that's it. Both of you keep pushing at this level…feel it…learn it…know it."

Stop, green, stop, green. Over and over. I was getting pooped. Pritkin was right…this did use a lot of energy.

"Right, then. That's it. No more until tomorrow, then we'll try some spells." He collected our bowls and put them into the kitchen cabinet. I glanced at the window.

"It's dark out already?" I inspected Jeannie. She had drooping eyes again.

"Bath and bedtime for one for us," I announced as I took her by the hand. I drew her bath and supervised washing ears and hair and brushing teeth. I noticed a cartoon character-shaped bottle of bubble bath by the tub and child sized toothbrushes by the sink. There were clothes in the nursery dresser, not gender specific but still her size. I pulled out a small nightshirt for her. How did Pritkin know?

"All tucked in?" Pritkin came in as I was closing the curtains. He walked over to her bed and touched his palm to her forehead, whispering something. Jeannie nodded to him and hugged her stuffed bear.

"What was that?" I asked as we left her room, closing the door behind us.

"Just an old Welsh blessing. Are you turning in now as well?

"Not yet. I had a nap…sort of," I reminded him with a ghost of a smile.

"I have some work to do. I'll be up for awhile. Join me if you like," he invited.

I followed him to the kitchen and watched while he set coffee to brew and pulled out a variety of bottles and jars from the cupboards.

"I'm replenishing my potions. Now that I'm back in my own home I have the materials I need. In Vegas, I used to have access to the Corps' armory for potion ingredients. I lost that access when I broke from the Circle over you." With a speculative eye, he checked the supplies laid out on the counter. "It may start to smell bad in here soon. Open the door, would you?"

I opened the kitchen door, breathing deeply of the green scents from the back garden and listening to the sounds of evening in the country. There was a flash of light from inside the brick shed.

"Visitor," I told him.

Pritkin grabbed a gun out of the breadbox and pulled me away from the door, his lips a thin grim line. Marsden walked up the path, his white hair glowing like a small luminescent cloud around his head.

"John. Cassie. Lovely evening," He greeted us cheerfully.

"Jonas. It's a little late for a visit to the country, isn't it?" Pritkin responded guardedly.

"The vampires wanted to know where Cassie is. I told them she was on a training run and would return tomorrow. You know how possessive they are." Marsden stepped into the kitchen.

"You changed the rug," he noticed.

"Your dog peed on the other one," Pritkin snorted with disgust.

"It was old anyway, wasn't it? I gave you a reason to chuck it into the bin," Marsden commented while he pulled several folders out of his carry case. "This is the information we have on the girl, and this is your separation paperwork should you decide to continue that route." He shook his head. "After all the trouble I went to, getting you reinstated. You're throwing it all away, you know."

"What? Why?" I jumped in surprise, feeling slightly panicked.

"Didn't tell her yet, did you?" Marsden clucked.


	5. A Visitor

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked fearfully, my pulse hammering in my throat.

Pritkin was silent.

"Jonas…tell me!" I demanded with a rising sense of dread.

"Not my place to say. Ask John."

"John Pritkin…what is he talking about?"

Pritkin crossed his arms on his chest and leaned back against the counter. He took a deep breath, his lips a thin slash of determination on his face.

"The Circle isn't what it used to be, isn't what it was when I joined." He gazed at Marsden. "Saunders' influence is everywhere. There is rot at every level."

"I'm back as Lord Protector. I can make the Circle what it was, but I will need help from men like you. I need you." Marsden interjected with feeling.

"And in the meantime, I must watch my back…never knowing which members of the Corps are aiming for me. They are good men but they follow bad leaders."

"They won't come after either of you again. I have closed all warrants against both of you, marked them officially as 'without cause'," Marsden argued.

"And who will protect Cassie?"

"The Pythian Guard will watch out for Cassie and the initiates."

"I don't trust them," Pritkin said bluntly. "None of them will welcome Cassie to Court. She will need protection."

I breathed again. He wasn't leaving the Corps to avoid me; he was leaving them to stay by my side. Still, what a price he was paying. And since when did Pritkin walk away from a fight?

"You can't guard Cassie if you are not part of the Corps!" Marsden yelled, exasperated.

Pritkin rubbed his hands thru his hair. "The Circle will not assign a Knight Commander to the Pythian Guard. We are used in combat, not to babysit teenage initiates or shadow the Pythia during her formal duties. With the war ongoing, the Corps needs all combat officers in the field," Pritkin quietly explained. "I believe the Pythian Court will hire me," he added.

"That isn't done! The Corps guards the Pythia!"

"I have a feeling Cassie will change some things. You can't count on how things have always been. She grew up outside the influence of the Circle."

Marsden huffed and fumed. "If that's what it takes to keep you in the Corps, I will personally assign you to the Pythian Guard," Marsden offered reluctantly. His head tilted in thought. "You know…that could be of use, having one of our most highly decorated war mages assigned to the new Pythia. It could increase her standing. Why don't you take some time to think about it? You can attend the formal inauguration and set an example when you take the oath to serve her. Then if you still want to retire, you will be able to keep your pension."

"Just until after her inauguration and I'll want to vet the entire Guard," Pritkin relented, although his tone indicated this wasn't finished yet, just postponed.

Marsden breathed a sigh of relief, his first goal met. "Is there any tea? And perhaps some biscuits?" he asked hopefully.

Pritkin pulled an old tea kettle from a cabinet and handed it to me while he went back to his potions. I started the kettle to boil and sat down by Marsden.

"Knight Commander?" I asked. Pritkin had never explained when a war mage had previously called him 'Commander'.

"John is one of the most decorated war mages in this century. You should see his medals and citations. In fact, I believe he left them here when he moved to the States. I'll bet they're still tucked away in that closet." Marsden got up and walked out, returning a short time later with a cardboard packing box. He opened it and started pulling out various small leather boxes.

"Go ahead…take a look," he offered.

I opened one of the smaller boxes. There was a black ribbon with blue stripes, and 3 silver stars embossed on it.

"That is the Order of Merlin, the Circle's highest honor. It is awarded for extreme bravery under fire. War mages with one of these are highly respected by their peers. John has earned three of them."

I pulled another small box at random and opened it. There were two bars, each with two silver circles attached.

"Those should be attached to the shoulder boards on his dress uniform. They indicate his rank….Knight Commander of the Silver Circle."

"Dress uniform? I've only seen him in khakis or a leather coat," I commented.

Marsden rummaged in the box and pulled out several small forms.

"These are chits for a dress uniform. As you can see, he has never redeemed any of these chits in the over 60 years he has served. John doesn't care for formal occasions."

I looked over at Pritkin, who was busily avoiding my eyes.

"What should he wear to my inauguration," I asked, starting to grin.

"A dress uniform, most definitely." Marsden nodded to himself. "John…what are you going to wear?"

Pritkin didn't answer. I grabbed the chits from Marsden.

"I know just what to do with these," I said gleefully.

Marsden left shortly after finishing his tea, while Pritkin continued working on his potions. He had a neat row of new vials, filled with various colors of liquid or powder or what looked like gas. He looked calm and almost content, performing the routine tasks his job required of him. His life had been centered around the Corps for a long time…why was he really leaving? I wondered what the real story was.

"If you leave the Corps, won't you miss your buddies?" I asked conversationally.

"No, not most of them…they tried to kill me, remember?" He slouched tiredly. "The Circle never wanted me. I'm a half-blood…not to be trusted. Even after I saved the lot of the regiment during the Pan Bar action, I was still looked on as an outsider and I have never been admitted as a full member of the Circle. They can still use that to get rid of me and leave you at risk, without proper protection."

"You have the loyalty of all those men you saved, and can't Marsden keep the situation under control?"

"Those men are duty-bound to follow orders, and Jonas is back only in an interim position until the next election. He could loose. He already lost one election. Saunders' men are still spread throughout the organization and will try to cause his downfall again. His brother is still in the Circle. Jonas doesn't have near as much power as he thinks he does."

"Looks like you and I are both in for some life changes," I commented as I picked up the other folder Marsden had brought. It was an intake form from one of the 'special schools' the Circle ran. I read more.

_Name: Anjeanette Marie Boudreaux; Gender: Female; Mother: Evangeline Marie Boudreaux (deceased); Father: Unknown; Age at Intake: 3 years and 8 months; Manifestation: None exhibited; Intake Notes: Mother was suspected witch; highly probable mother was aligned with the Black Circle. Subject child to be observed. Initial scoring indicated minimal magic (2 out of 10). Release dependent on continued minimal/absence of magic ability, to be reassessed annually. Tracer level 2 applied at intake. Addendum: Subject left care (unauthorized) after 18 months. Whereabouts determined, however no personnel available for retrieval. Considered low priority._

"Wait a minute…is this Jeannie?" I sputtered incredulously.

"I asked Jonas for her bio," Pritkin shrugged. "Read it to me, please."

I read the data out to him, getting more indignant by the moment.

"They shut her away because the Circle didn't like her mother? …and this is wrong. Jeannie is a strong magic user…you said so yourself." I was livid. "How dare they lock a child up because of what a parent allegedly did!" This could have been my fate, given what the Circle thought of my father.

"That is standard procedure for the Circle. She could have been extremely dangerous. It is obvious she hid her magic ability. A 2 is very low. Based on today's exercises with the bowl, I would put her at a seven…and remember that is a logarithmic scale, much like the norm's earthquake scale."

"She's five! Is the Circle really frightened of a big bad five year old?" I taunted.

"You tell me. At less than four years of age she was hiding her ability. Either she was taught that, which makes her suspect, or she thought of it herself, which is also cause for concern."

"So she is smart and resourceful and powerful. Why doesn't the Circle recruit her for the Junior War Mages or something?" I fumed.

"No such thing," Pritkin replied dryly.

"Well I have just decided that I will offer her sanctuary in the Pythian Court," I announced. "And the Circle can just…well you know what they can do with themselves. Will you keep her until after my inauguration?"

"Yes."

"That was easy. Care to enlighten me?"

"She already asked me and I agreed." Now I knew why he had a nursery in his home.

"I have already removed the tracer the Circle placed on her and replaced it with one of my own. Enhanced, of course," he admitted.

"How so? Is it a bug, too? Will you be eavesdropping on her?" I gave a good imitation of his sneer.

"Yes," he said crisply. "I will know if she is approached. I can listen at will."

"That's an invasion of privacy!"

"She's five. I don't care what she says…and so far all I've heard from her is chatter about colored bowls, pleasant noises about her room, and a fair bit about bunnies having a tea party."

I smiled. "Beatrix Potter books?"

"Indeed."

I yawned, feeling the long day deep in my bones.

"I'm turning in now," I told him, hesitating.

"Good night, Cassie," he answered absently as he continued with his potions. I shrugged to myself and went upstairs, stripped and pulled on my sleeping shirt. I climbed into bed, drowsily wondering if Pritkin would really leave the Corps.


	6. A Restless Night

Why couldn't I ask my power? Marsden told me during training that Agnes had confided in him that the trick was to ask the right question, as unambiguous as possible. All righty then. I laid there while I slowed my breathing, getting into a meditative state. "What happens if John Pritkin stays in the Corps? And give me a timeframe as well," I added for good measure. Most war mages expect to die while fighting in the Corps, they just keep trying to prolong the inevitable for as long as possible. I sort of expected to be pulled into a vivid scene, but nothing happened. I resigned myself to sleep and felt myself drifting under.

_I was holding Jeannie and another child while the room shook from explosions, plaster dust drifting onto my hair. My power was bottomed out from previous shifting, getting others to safety. I could smell gunpowder and magic and things burning. Colored flashes of magic lit up the night sky, punctuated by huge explosions. We huddled in the small room until dawn, until some members of the Pythian Guard disabled the wards and let us out. I stepped out into a changed landscape. The Pythian Court was demolished, not a single building was undamaged and many were reduced to rubble. My own quarters were leveled. I saw a single war mage with a blackened and torn leather coat, bandages covering his eyes. What I could see of his face made me ill. His skin was so charred I could not see any recognizable features. How was he still alive? I was asking what happened…where was everyone. A stunned Guard told me the war mages had fought long and hard but they had been wiped out. The enemy had been pushed back but they were regrouping and would start another action soon. The surviving staff of the Court needed to evacuate right now. He was trying to convince me to shift but I wouldn't leave until the staff was on their way. I was looking for Pritkin, he was always nearby. I asked the Guard if he had seen Mage Pritkin. The Guard looked at me sadly, and told me that Mage Pritkin was one of the fatalities. I was screaming his name…_

Something was shaking me and I heard my name.

"Cassie! Cassie! Wake up…snap out of it before you give yourself a heart attack!"

I came back and opened my eyes. Pritkin was sitting on the bed and holding me in his arms, telling me to wake up. God, I hoped that was just a nightmare I had. The alternative was horrible. If that was a vision, then I think my power was telling me that Pritkin was going to die while fighting alongside other war mages…and soon. Jeannie had looked about the same age as she was now. I was trembling and trying not to get sick in Pritkin's nice bed. I gripped his arms, swallowing repeatedly.

"You're pale and sweating," he told me. He could see very well with just the moonlight coming in thru the window. "What did you see?"

I guess he had decided it was a vision. "How do you know I didn't just have a nightmare?" I asked shakily.

"I felt your power flare. What did you see?" he asked again.

If I told him I had seen a battle with heavy losses, he wouldn't leave the Corps yet. Leaving while knowing there was an upcoming fight, and a bad one at that, would be the same to him as deserting his post. So what should I tell him?

"I don't care what Marsden says. I want you as my bodyguard. If you stay in the Corps they can order you away whenever they wish. You must leave the Corps." I would find a way to warn the other war mages of the looming battle. Maybe Caleb would listen to me.

"Did you see an attempt on your life?"

"I thought you didn't want to know specifics, that you could possibly alter the timeline if you knew too much."

Pritkin was quiet. I could almost hear him thinking…running the possible scenarios in his head. "You are sure about this?"

"Don't leave me," I told him fiercely.

He shifted further onto the bed and lay down next to me, still holding me in his arms with my head tucked under his chin. The nausea slowly retreated and fatigue won out. With my cheek pressed against his tee shirt, I drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

I woke to grey early morning light coming in thru the vine-shrouded window. Pritkin was asleep beside me. So far, he was still safe…and I intended to keep it that way. Sometime during the night he had stripped and crawled under the covers. I gently lifted the quilt. Yep, he was naked. Why did I think there was even a possibility of him wearing pajamas when he didn't believe in underwear? He was sprawled on his back, his arms crooked at the elbows with both hands lying on the pillow next to his head. At least he didn't sleep with a gun. I watched him while he gently snored. His face looked less angular when he was relaxed in sleep. His mouth was softer, no grim pinch hardening his lips. His hair…his soft, blond hair…was spread out on the pillow. I picked up a tendril and let it slip thru my fingers. What would he look like with a ponytail? I wondered absently. I was still playing with his hair when I noticed his breathing had changed. He was watching me out of slit eyes. I leaned over him and gently kissed him, inserting my tongue when he kissed me back open mouthed. One of his arms came down over my shoulder and pressed me closer, his hand inside my shirt and on the small of my back. I snuggled against him with one leg nudged between his thighs. I could feel his morning hardness against sleep-warm skin. A door opened down the hall and small feet pattered past our room and on towards the WC. Pritkin breathed in sharply.

"What?" I asked softly, looking up into a vulnerable face. He closed his eyes and breathed out, then swallowed hard.

"Do you know how many times I have thought of waking up in my own home, with my woman next to me and our child sleeping safely nearby?" he told me in a voice laced with longing. "This is the closest I have ever come to that." His voice was rough. "I know, you are not my wife and she is not my child," he continued quickly, then hesitated. "I do not believe I will ever beget progeny," he told me quietly, "but I find that lately I want to leave a more lasting mark on the world…something other than a large number of kills."

What had brought this on? I wondered. Was he suddenly sensing his mortality, the death I had foreseen?

"There is no reason I cannot take in a homeless child. I have knowledge to pass on and room in my home. This one you brought seems to like it here and she has asked to stay. She is at the correct age to start her magic training, and I can possibly work out any magic dysfunction that manifests and provide some mitigation…a charm or tattoo might be all that is needed. I won't know until I work with her." He turned on his side, one hand lightly stroking my breast as he nudged me onto my side to spoon with me. We lay that way in cozy silence. I wondered if Pritkin was planning to move back here to England, and whether or not I should move the Pythian Court. It was going to get blown up anyway.

I heard Jeannie singing down the hall. Pritkin got up and gingerly stuffed himself into his jeans.

"How do you guys live with that thing," I commented.

"A hell of a lot better than living without it," he shot back with a wry grin. "Get dressed. I'll get breakfast started."

We had oatmeal with fresh berries, yogurt, whole grain toast with something called clotted cream, and strong coffee. Pritkin taught us several basic defensive incantations while we ate. The spells were for illumination, shield variations, deflection, unlocking, and light healing. He explained that the healing spell would only work on our self and was nothing more than first aid intended to stop bleeding. Only a Medical Mage or a healer could heal someone else. He had us repeat the spells until he was satisfied we had learned the proper words and inflection.  
"Practice these spells with a green power level. If you demonstrate these spells adequately, I will teach you the next set of spells." Both of us managed to invoke the illumination spell with the correct power level, much to Pritkin's satisfaction.

Pritkin was washing the breakfast dishes while I reviewed the inaugural schedule of events. Jeannie had brought a book down from the nursery and was softly pretending to read, making up a story to go with the pictures. Pritkin watched her as he grabbed the dish towel he had thrown over his shoulder and dried his hands.

"I should get her a reading primer," he mused. "Which book does she have there?"

"She brought down the book about balloons," I told him absently.

"Ah…the air elemental primer. Perhaps her selection indicates a budding air mage…I noticed she shields with air. I will test her later to see if she has the skills of an air mage. It would be unusual since she already demonstrates the skills of a seer, but stranger things have happened. Those idiots at that school should have ascertained this already." He shook his head, disgusted.

I got up from the table, collecting my notes and the cardboard box of Pritkin's medals.

"I'm due back in Vegas. Mircea has someone lined up to teach me Court etiquette," I smiled ruefully. "Are you keeping her for the day?"

"Yes. I'll take her to work with me. I'll be at the Pythian Court today. You'll inform your friend?" he asked as he stepped over to me and framed my face with his hands. I nodded and he softly kissed me goodbye. He stepped away and I shifted back to Dante's.


	7. Custom Clothing

"Think of how much free advertising you are getting by dressing the new Pythia for her inauguration," I told him. "This event will be covered in depth by the press. Wouldn't you like to see your name in print and have it read by almost everyone in the magical community? I'm only asking for a very small favor in return, and the Corps will honor these chits to partly offset the cost," I added.

"I don't _have_ a men's wear line," sniffed Augustine.

"No time like the present to start something new," I announced. "I could always wear a dress made by someone else," I informed him, trying a different type of persuasion. Augustine ignored that. "Tell me exactly what it would take, technically, to accomplish this," I insisted.

"First, I don't have his measurements. I refuse to guess at those. A proper fit is half the task in itself." Augustine stroked his chin.

"Yes, you do. He was in here with me less than a week ago as my escort...and I know you capture all measurements whenever someone enters your shop," I told him knowingly. Augustine frowned and huffed in annoyance. He waved his hand at a nearby mannequin. It took on a very familiar shape, embarrassing in its anatomical correctness.

"Does he wear boxers or briefs?"

"Er…neither."

"Ah…commando then. We'll have to build in more room to hide the dragon." He made a slight gesture with his hand and the mannequin enlarged itself in the groin area. "Second, I don't have suitable material. The Mages are particular about their clothing. The cloth must hold repeated wards and the color must be regulation."

"Those chits I gave you will allow you to requisition the correct material from the Corps central supply office. You only need enough for one uniform."

"There isn't time!"

"I've seen you stitch together a complicated dress in an hour. I'm sure you can handle this. I know Duane has offered to pull together a dress for me in a few hours. Maybe I should take him up on it," I commented.

"That hack!"

Now was the time to let him draw his own conclusion. I stood there with my arms crossed and my foot tapping, waiting.

"Oh alright," he capitulated. He waved an apprentice over and handed her the chits, giving her orders and telling her to be firm with whoever worked in the Corps central supply office.

"She knows someone…" he explained. "Now…what kind of enchantments were you considering?"

I told him what I was thinking and he slowly smiled. I left the box of Pritkin's medals with Augustine and left, heading for my etiquette class.

I met Robert, the Chief Usher from the Pythian Court's Office of Protocol, in one of the smaller conference rooms at Dante's. He was pacing the room and looking at his timepiece when I walked in and said "good morning". He inspected me with a disdainful sniff and waved me over to a large, ornate chair.

"Please take a seat," he ordered. "We have a lot of material to cover."

I sat in the chair, self-consciously pulling at the hem of my shorts. The chair made me feel under-dressed. It was disconcerting to be made to feel inadequate by a piece of furniture.

"The first thing to remember," he lectured me, "is that the Pythia does not answer to anyone. You, My Lady, are at the top of the food chain in the magical world."

I had my doubts about that but I wasn't going to argue. I was here to learn. I wondered what the Dark Fey King would think of Robert's declaration.

"Second, the workings of the Pythian Court are private and will not be discussed outside the senior staff," he glared at me with an intensity that rivaled Pritkin at his worst.

"Third, all actions of the Pythia are recorded in the Pythian Chronicles without fail. This includes at a minimum every audience, every vision, and every shift through time. The Pythian Secretary will meet with you daily to accomplish this."

"Are the Chronicles like a personal diary?" I asked him.

"It differs by which Lady was in office and by who the Pythian Secretary was at the time. I understand some of the past Ladies have included more of a personal touch…although I have never read or seen the Chronicles. They are solely for the use of the Pythia and the Heir. You may access the Chronicles after you take office and not before," he said with a tone that would make even Pritkin pause. Wow, this guy was good.

"There are standard forms to fill out for each action." He gestured at a thick binder on the table. "You should acquaint yourself with the contents of that binder."

I groaned to myself. No one told me there was going to be so much paperwork with this job.

"Fourth, your primary task is to provide visions for approved supplicants. This is not a social position. You will be approached often whenever you are outside the Pythian Court, usually by those seeking favors without bothering with the formality required. You must tell all of them to contact the Pythian Court's Appointment Coordinator."

"So someone else decides who I will be providing a vision for?"

"Yes. The Appointment Coordinator staff will review the applications and weed out the frivolous requests, prioritize the requests, arrange for gratuities and liaise with the Pythian Court Housekeeper for use of the Visitor's Quarters. Those quarters were recently refurbished…they are quite stunning," he added with a hint of pleasure. I gathered he had a hand in that effort.

"Fifth, your secondary task is to select and train the Heir. Although with your history we may just set this task aside for now. All the girls qualified to be the Heir already know more than you do, so you won't be training anyone for a while."

"What about the Initiates?"

"The Silver Circle selects candidates and provides their initial training. The school is located on the premises of the Pythian Court…easier to guard that way."

"What about the children of staff members?" I asked, thinking of Pritkin and his plans for Jeannie.

"The school is not open to non-initiates," he stated firmly.

I might just change that, I thought to myself. Taking care of Pritkin and Jeannie's basic needs would keep him by my side longer.

"To complete your senior staff, there are Liaison Officers for each faction we usually deal with. These include the Vampire Senates, the Silver Circle, the Were Clan Council and the Light Fey. There is also a Press Secretary. You may or may not name a Consort at your discretion," he concluded.

"A Consort?"

"Strictly your choice. That position can be vacant if you wish, but past Ladies have frequently taken advantage and selected a Consort."

"Er…what exactly does the Consort do?"

"That is up to you, My Lady. You may wish to assign the position to a close friend who will accompany you to Court functions, for example he may serve as your companion at Court dinners. A good conversationalist and decent dancing skills are the usual requirements. He may serve as a personal advisor, and for any…er…further private activities you require," he finished diplomatically. "I must admit," he cleared his throat, "I heard Lord Mircea…"

"You heard wrong," I interrupted. "But I will think about what I need and decide who best might serve the Pythia in that position," I added crisply. "One other thing…I have a personal body guard who requires quarters at the Court. Family quarters," I added quickly. It didn't hurt to ask.

"That is …unusual, but I will see that it is arranged. Now, on to other matters. Have you reviewed the schedule for the inauguration?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any questions?"

"I just sit on the chair…"

"Throne. It is your throne."

"I sit on the throne and people stand before me and offer…what is the word?"

"Obeisance. But first the Lord Protector will announce your reign title. You have chosen 'Lady Cassandra', is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Your Court stationary is being printed as we speak."

"Then the war mages will swear to protect me," I continued.

"The war mages will kneel before you and swear to protect and obey you. For this event, just the senior officers will be present. At a later date, you will travel to various Regional Corps Headquarters and allow the lower ranks to swear to serve you."

"What war mage officer ranks will be present?"

"Knight Commander and above."

I smiled to myself. Pritkin had to come now.

"Remember…the Pythia does not bow to anyone, but you may incline your head to acknowledge a person. They are not to touch you. Some of them will try to kiss your hand. The older vampires behave that way," he sighed. "The Pythian Guard will prevent that. Following the presentation of dignitaries, you will proceed to the formal dining room for the dinner. Dancing will follow. Can you dance?" he asked.

"Yes. I had a governess. I am housebroken," I told him with some bite.

He ignored my sarcasm. "Excellent. Lord Mircea has been very gracious in hosting this event. His staff has been most helpful. I understand the Lord Protector, Mage Marsden, has already provided a guided tour of the Pythian Court?"

"Yes. How much of my time am I expected to be in residence there?"

"The Court is expected to be your primary residence. Why?"

"Lord Mircea is concerned for my safety. I may not move to the Court permanently yet."

He thought for a few moments. "Let me see what we can arrange in terms of telecommuting. Your audiences must be in person, but your visions can come to you in any location. We can make arrangements for electronic entries to the Chronicles. Your Pythian Secretary, Epatha, has modernized the Chronicles. You will meet her in Washington State, and I believe she will be providing a laptop for your use as well as a Blackberry or IPhone."

"That sounds good," I told him, intrigued. Too much of what I was dealing with lately was just old…ancient even. Swords and sorcery, archaic magic spells from a time long past, old vampires and a magician from over 1300 years ago. It was refreshing to hear of an ancient institution like the Pythian Court adopting modern technology. Maybe this portended my success at changing things at the Court. I was actually smiling when I said goodbye sometime later and headed up to my suite, hauling the binder along with me. I shut myself inside my suite and dropped the binder onto the coffee table with a solid thud. I headed for the bathroom, stripping as I anticipated a hot bath.

"Dulceata…how nice to see you," murmured Mircea softly as he stepped out of the adjoining bedroom, his eyes slowly caressing my naked self.


	8. Lunch With Mircea

"Dammit, Mircea!" I sputtered. "No one is supposed to interrupt my privacy in these rooms. Who let you in?" I demanded as I shifted into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Dulceata…do not be displeased with my servants. They were following my orders," Mircea called through the door.

I leaned my forehead against the cool tile of the shower wall, breathing deeply and silently counting to ten. The little exercise worked…I felt marginally calmer. I talked in a normal voice since I knew Mircea could hear me just fine.

"I am going to shower and then eat a late lunch. Please order for me." I showered quickly, with a passing regret at missing a hot soak in the tub. I pulled on the robe that hung on the door and shifted into my bedroom, selecting light tan slacks and a short-sleeved pullover in peach. Sal had selected the clothing for me over a month ago, attempting to mold me into a less rumpled personage. She was dead and gone now; a traitor whom for a time I thought had been my friend. I knew so little about people and why they made the choices they did. I pulled a comb through my damp curls and tugged on some canvas flats. I surveyed myself in the tall mirror, silently resigning myself to dressing with a little more dignity from now on. Robert had not had to say a thing to me…his look had conveyed his surprise and displeasure at my casual attire and tardiness. No one was likely to take me seriously in my new position as Pythia if my own dress and behavior gave them the impression that I did not take it seriously either. I sighed, steeling myself for the coming conversation with Mircea. I had to define boundaries and make him stick to them, yet keep him on my side. If I couldn't manage that, I had little chance of surviving the Pythian Court and all its simmering politics. I whispered the incantation for one of the shield variations Pritkin had just taught me that morning, applying a green power level. He had told me it was not found in any standard magic text, so most people were not likely to know the counterspell. This variation was supposed to shield me from subtle magical influence, like a vampire's mind tricks. I didn't know if Mircea ever used influence on me, but I was not going to allow him to try. I walked out into the living room of my two bedroom suite. I had moved out of the damaged penthouse and insisted on my own rooms. The guards supplied by Mircea had to stay outside the suite. Room service had just completed setting up my luncheon table, with several dishes under silver on a snowy white tablecloth. Mircea smiled at me and pulled a chair out from the table for me, leaning down and kissing the tiny scars on my neck as he slid the chair under me. I felt a warm tingle. I was pretty sure that was a physical reaction and not due to influence. Just in case, I upped the power level of the spell to blue. Using a cloth napkin, Mircea lifted the silver from the dishes and pushed a plate towards me. He had ordered me chicken breast lightly coated with a white sauce and topped with chopped herbed fresh tomatoes, accompanied by a fluffy baked potato and fresh steamed green beans. There was a crusty roll, a side salad and a dish of fresh strawberries. Pritkin would be pleased with this meal…it looked mostly healthy. I took a sip from the frosty glass of iced tea as I watched Mircea settle himself in the opposite chair and pour himself a glass of wine. I smiled to myself. Mircea usually had a servant do that. I guess he was trying to honor my demand that everyone STAY OUT of my suite.

"I didn't expect you back yet, Mircea. How was New York?" I had little hope that he would share details of his trip. It was Senate business and he usually kept that from me. Fair enough…I would be keeping Pythian Court business from him in the future.

"The usual," he grimaced and sipped his wine, telling me absolutely nothing. "How was your session this morning with the Chief Usher of your Court? You were there several more hours than I expected."

"The usual," I supplied with a straight face. Hey, I could give as good as I got! Mircea gave me that hooded look he got when he was being especially guarded.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, Cassandra?"

"No. Robert spent time with me reminiscing about Lady Phemonoe. He had great respect for her. She left behind very large shoes for me to fill." I focused on my meal and carefully cut my chicken. I was going to have to get used to eating like this. Robert had told me that formal Court dinners occurred every few months but that smaller dinner parties with visiting dignitaries were scheduled several times a week. I delicately placed a bite into my mouth and chewed quietly. It was a good thing I wasn't starving; otherwise I would have been scarfing it down without any thought to the impression I made. I was Miss Manners personified, I thought as I congratulated myself on my ladylike behavior.

"Are you nervous about the ceremony?" he asked, warm brown eyes gazing at me with sympathy.

"Yes," I admitted. "This will be a big change for me…I expect I will make embarrassing mistakes before all is said and done."

"I spoke to your Chief Usher before I left for New York. I believe he is dedicated to the Court and will gladly assist you. Since you have now met him, did you get any sense that he would behave differently?"

"No, he takes his duties seriously. Lady Phemonoe selected him for the position without the Circle's approval. He knows I can have him replaced with my own choice as my reign commences. I believe he will do his best and I hope I can rely on him in the future. He told me that you have been generous and your staff has been very helpful," I added, followed by a dainty bite of potato.

He smiled. "The arrangements for your ceremony are nothing compared to hosting representatives of five visiting Vampire Senates for several weeks." He rubbed his eyes. "My staff has been very busy. I am happy your ceremony will be complete in a few days time. Then, Dulceata, your work really begins." He looked at me speculatively. "I have outlined several cases of interest to the Senate. We would like you to concentrate on these first." He indicated a leather portfolio on the edge of the table. "I would greatly appreciate hearing details about any visions these people might invoke from you," he added as he focused his eyes on me. He looked at me intently and I wondered if he was attempting influence on me. I didn't feel any different and I was happy Robert had given me the perfect response.

"You must submit your requests to the Court's Appointment Coordinator," I told him with the most sincere look I could muster. "And details of any resulting visions are only given to the person making the request," I finished.

He sat quietly, the perfectly composed negotiator, as he considered his next words.

"Do you know, Dulceata, I had thought you might appreciate some friendly guidance from me." His eyes looked sorrowful.

I chewed some green beans while I pondered my response, followed by more iced tea.

"I appreciate guidance, but I will not be dictated to. That is exactly what the Silver Circle has done these many years. I am going to break that sorry tradition and set a new precedent," I told him politely. I forked up some salad and tried to look thoughtful as I chewed and swallowed. "I know you will assist in any way I ask," I added. He smiled, warmth returning to his gold-flecked brown eyes. I felt his foot lightly stroking my ankle under the table. I couldn't help it…I laughed. The old easy familiarity with him had surfaced again.

"Do you have time for a date with me this evening?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"I believe I do," I inclined my head towards him.

"No training with the mages?" he asked with mock incredulity.

"The mages are focusing on security at the Pythian Court, interviewing and vetting the staff. There may yet be more replacements. Pritkin is not happy with the Pythian Guard supplied by the Circle."

"Mage Pritkin is never happy," he replied acidly. "Did he mention the additional guards the Senate has provided to the Court?"

"No. He knows you and Marlowe have already vetted them. He is focused on removing the guards he doesn't trust," I explained as I finished my strawberries.

"Do you know…," he went silent in that way that meant he was communicating with another vampire. He sighed and smiled at me. "Duty calls…" he explained, getting up and stepping over to me. He bent down and kissed my forehead. "I will see you tonight…the Consul willing," he murmured. He grabbed his suit jacket and left. I noticed he did not take the leather portfolio with him. He knew me too well. It was a good bet I would succumb to curiosity and read the contents, just like he wanted…the sneak. I smiled to myself.

With lunch completed, I went looking for Tammy. I found her in the kitchen with several of the kids. Miranda's crew wasn't very busy these days, since vampires didn't need the services of the kitchen. There was a skeleton crew on duty to provide for the few non-vampire guests and visitors.

"Miranda…where is the rest of your staff," I asked with concern. I hoped they had not been shipped back to Fairie.

"They go to Lord Mircea's court to cook for big ceremony," she muttered. "They not needed here so much."

I nodded and turned to Tammy. She looked at me warily.

"Jesse told me that Jeannie has been saying for a few weeks now that she is going to live at Mage Pritkin's house," she announced. "Imagine my astonishment," she continued in a voice edged with worry. "What is going on?"

"Pritkin says she asked to come live at his house and he says he has agreed."

Tammy's mouth dropped open with surprise. "What does he want with her?" she asked bluntly. "He's not a pervert, is he? What does he want with one little girl? And what exactly does he know about children and what they need?"

"He thinks he can mitigate any magic malfunction with a charm or tattoo or special training. He honestly wants to try," I explained in my most soothing voice. "And no…he is not a pervert. He is the most chivalrous man I know. He has a special hatred for anything that harms children," I told her as I remembered his seething accusations of my being a particularly loathsome creature called a Lamia.

"How can he raise a child when he is a war mage? His world is a violent and bloody one, and that is no place to bring a child."

"He is taking an assignment at the Pythian Court, performing bodyguard duties. She will be as safe as I am there. There is a school on the premises and I have arranged to have family quarters assigned to him."

"But what does he know about kids?" she continued pointedly.

"He's doing pretty well so far. When I left them this morning, he was planning on getting her a reading primer and teaching her to read. He loves a good student. He took her to work with him today…to the Pythian Court." I watched her think it through. Letting one of her kids go was always hard for her. But it's not like she had already found a home for Jeannie.

"Tell him to stop by. I want to say a few things to him," she told me with a firm look. I agreed and breathed with relief. Pritkin so owed me for this. I spent the remainder of our time chatting with her about her future plans.

"Are you coming to the ceremony?" I asked.

"Oh no," she laughed. "Too many war mages will be there and I try to stay away from them." She shuddered as she remembered her capture. "I expect to get work in the casino or in one of the shops, so we can stay here a little longer. I'll find a safe place and move on when we're ready." She smiled at me. "Don't worry so much…I'm well-practiced in the art of disappearing."

"When you talk to Pritkin, ask him to remove the tracers on the kids," I urged her as I turned to leave. She nodded gratefully as I left.

I stopped by Augustine's shop to check on my special order. I was pleasantly surprised at the progress made in less than a day. The mannequin was dressed in trousers and a high-necked tunic, both the regulation dark grey of the Corps' dress uniform. They still needed to be hemmed in the legs and sleeves, and buttons and trim were still missing, but it looked really good. The cut of the tunic made the shoulders seem broader and the waist more narrowed. Of course, that may just have been because the mannequin was exactly sized to Pritkin's measurements and he would make anything look good.

"Will this be finished by tomorrow? I want to pick it up at the same time I pick up my dress," I told Augustine.

"Slave driver," he accused. "If you want to help ensure that happens, why don't you help by sorting out these medals? I have to look up every one of them to determine where to place it on the tunic," he complained as he indicated a large book opened on his work table. I sat at the table and started to research the next medal in the pile. As I read the descriptions of each of the medals, I was more and more impressed by what Pritkin had done while in the Corps. He really was a hero. Or he was suicidal. Gradually the board in front of me grew neat rows of colored ribbons and various pins as I found a place for each of the items in the pile in accordance with the book. Pritkin had also earned a Master at Arms-Potions badge. There were several other Master at Arms designations described in the book, but Pritkin had only the one for Potions. Given the number of knives he routinely carried and his skill with a sword I expected him to have Master at Arms-Blade among his badges, but there wasn't one. He also didn't have the badge for Firearms or Ordinance or Wards. I idly wondered what a mage with those badges would be like; probably one scary dude, I mused. According to the book, to earn a Master at Arms badge a war mage had to demonstrate incredible combat skill with that item alone and win in scored competition, as well as teach the item for a specified length of time. At last I was down to one pin left in the pile. It was a small red pin that resembled a stylized dragon. I searched the book and was almost ready to give up when I finally found what the pin was for. It designated Pritkin's specialty branch of service – Demons, and the pin was to be worn on the collar of the tunic. My task completed, I stood up and stretched.

"I'll pick the dress and uniform up tomorrow morning, alright?" I told Augustine.

"Yes, yes," he said irritably as he waved me out of his shop. I headed back to my suite, wondering what Mircea had planned for our date.

I sat in my suite, reading the binder full of forms that Robert had given me. I started with the section on visions. The forms for visions were straight forward with lots of fill-in-the blank questions. I noticed there was no space for interpreting the vision…something I still found difficult to do. I wondered if that was left to someone on the staff. I started a list of my pressing questions, hoping I could get some answers once I was formally installed on the throne. Geez…a throne. I never said it out loud, but that just made me fill pretentious. I yawned and stretched, looking at the clock. I was getting sleepy, understandable since my day had started in England. I looked at the clock…midnight? Already? And where was Mircea? If he thought he was going to stop by at 2 AM for a "date" he was sadly mistaken. I stuck my head out the door and found the guard.

"I am going to sleep now and I do not want to be disturbed. That includes Lord Mircea and any war mages," I told him as sternly as I could muster. Who was I kidding…he would do whatever Mircea told him to do. The guard just looked at me. "Just tell him what I said if he calls or shows up, okay?"

The guard nodded once and turned away. I shut and bolted the door, brushed my teeth and settled into bed. By this time tomorrow, I would be officially recognized as the Pythia.


	9. Departure & Arrival

My lady's maid woke me with a restrained yet insistent knock on the door to my suite. Mircea had assigned the young vampire to me, insisting that it was expected of Lady Basarab to have the services of such a maid. When I had argued that I was not Lady Basarab, Mircea had shrugged and told me to use her as needed to prepare for the ceremony. I answered the door, yawning and running a hand through my curls to fluff out my bed head. Anna curtsied and bustled in.

"What does my Lady prefer for breakfast?" she asked, straightening the papers on the coffee table.

"Oatmeal, fruit, and tea," I answered. She did not have to relay my breakfast order…the butler outside heard me and would contact the kitchen.

"With my Lady's leave, I will pack your clothes while you bathe," she announced as she bobbed her head. I nodded and headed for the bathroom. My breakfast was ready when I stepped out of the bathroom, wearing my robe. I ate quickly and dressed in the clothes Anna had laid out for me. The matching bra and panties were silk in a pale rose and felt decadent against my skin. I pulled on expertly cut grey slacks and a sleeveless mauve top. There was a matching cashmere sweater laid out as well. I quirked an eye at Anna and nodded at the sweater.

"It is best to be prepared for the change in climate at Lord Mircea's court," she informed me as she slowed down long enough to answer me and then continued packing at vampire speed. There were a lot of clothes. Some had been selected by Sal over a month ago, but other outfits had been appearing over the past several days. I didn't know my own closet anymore but someone had excellent taste.

"Has Augustine delivered my items yet?" I asked as I tugged on low heeled, buttery soft leather ankle boots that perfectly matched my grey slacks.

She slowed down again and gestured to the garment bags hanging from the rack on the luggage cart. "Yes, my Lady. Your gown has arrived as well as a men's uniform." She waved at a box sitting on the cart. "There are several leather items that were delivered as well. I was not expecting this…is the delivery correct, my Lady?" I nodded as I inspected the uniform and leather accessories. I had ordered black leather boots, holsters, knife sheaths and potion belts to go with Pritkin's uniform. There was a full length, hooded black leather cape as well. I read the attached note from Augustine, informing me that the cape was still considered part of the Corp's dress uniform and that he would bill me for it. Of course he would. His fee was already exorbitant due to the rush nature of the job. I had yet to see a bill from him, though. I believed Mircea had countered my directive to Augustine and insisted that any of Lady Basarab's costs were to be sent to Lord Mircea's accountant. I sighed. An ordinary man would not be happy about paying for another man's clothing, but Mircea would just have to deal with it since he kept countermanding my instructions to the various vendors and shopkeepers I visited. I doubt he even bothered to look at the bills. There was a sharp rapping on my door. Anna left my bedroom to answer it and I followed.

"It's all right, Anna," I called as Pritkin glowered from the doorway.

"I have been waiting for several hours to talk to you," he told me tersely as he pushed past Anna and stepped into my sitting room.

"You must have had an early start," I remarked as I looked at the clock. It was nine AM in Vegas.

"I slept at the Pythian Court last night…in my newly assigned family quarters," he told me, arms crossed over his chest. "Why did you do that? I was expecting to stay in my own home," he added angrily.

Billy drifted in, watching Pritkin with interest. "The mage is always entertaining," he laughed, amused at yet another one of Pritkin's sour outbursts.

"Robert told me it was customary for bodyguards to have on-premise quarters on their assigned duty days," I fudged. "Do you really want to commute via ley line every day?"

Pritkin's brow creased, and then he sighed while he rubbed his hands through his hair. "I suppose I can try it," he relented grudgingly, "…and the child seems to be enchanted with yet another bedroom that is all her own," he said with a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She is visiting with the other children. I talked to your friend this morning." He frowned. "She asked many questions of me. I believe she thinks I have less than honorable intentions towards the child," he told me with a perplexed look on his face.

"Tammy has seen the worst of what adults sometimes do to homeless children. She is just being cautious. You should thank her for protecting the kids as well as she has these many months," I explained quietly. Pritkin seemed startled, then thoughtful. "By the way," I asked, "Are you bringing Jeannie along to the ceremony? Every little girl wants to be a princess and this party Mircea is throwing will be a perfect opportunity for her to dress up. I'll bet it will be the first time ever she has worn a pretty dress."

"She does not have a dress. I did not think she needed one so I did not purchase one when I shopped for clothing," Pritkin admitted.

"There's a children's clothing store in the lobby. Why don't you both come along with me and we'll find something for her," I offered.

We looked in a few stores before we stopped outside Augustine's shop. Jeannie stood mesmerized, staring at a small pink dress shot through with silver thread as it shimmered in the display window. Without checking with Pritkin, I took her by the hand and entered the shop. Pritkin followed, looking somewhat lost in the high-end clothing store. He was more than happy to let me deal with the details of shopping.

"The pink dress in the window in her size," I told the attendant as I pointed to Jeannie, "…and she'll need shoes and socks as well."

"What do I owe you?" asked Pritkin as we left the shop.

"Please let this be my gift to her," I told him. There was no way I would let him know how expensive Augustine's was. He hadn't been paying attention when I handed my credit card to the clerk, who simply waved it away and told me the bill would be sent later. I expected this would be yet another item charged to Lady Basarab. Pritkin started to voice an argument, then changed his mind and nodded his thanks. We headed back to my suite just in time to place the packages onto the luggage cart. Rafe was on my sofa, sitting completely still. He finally moved when Jeannie ran up to him and hugged him. He looked up at me.

"Mia stella, we must leave soon. The plane is ready for us. Mircea had to leave last night. He instructed me to accompany you on the flight."

I looked at Pritkin. "Why don't you get your things and fly with us to Washington State? You have too much baggage to travel by ley line," I told him. He had packed up more of his items from both his old apartment and his hotel room in preparation for his move home. He would now be taking his and Jeannie's possessions to the Pythian Court. He nodded and a bellman followed him to his room. A second bellman left with my luggage cart while I collected my purse, handing the binder and leather portfolio to the butler. Pritkin met us in the lobby, wearing his leather coat and potion belts. He handed a small pink backpack to Jeannie. It was a sunny morning and I noticed Rafe looking quietly at the bright daylight.

"Anna," I whispered, "bring me the leather cape from the luggage cart." As our limo with dark-tinted windows pulled up under the portico, I handed the cape to Rafe. He smiled his thanks and donned it before we all headed outside and climbed into the limo. The drive to the small private airport was quick and smooth. The vampires liked their luxury cars. We settled into the private jet and a steward offered us coffee while the luggage was loaded. Pritkin sat nervously in his seat and I wondered if he had ever flown in a plane before. He usually got wherever he needed to be by traveling the ley lines. Jeannie sat buckled into the seat next to him and gently patted his hand.

"It will be okay, Mage Pitkin," she whispered to him. Pritkin swallowed hard and nodded to her. Once we were underway, Jeannie retrieved her pink backpack and pulled out her reading primer. Pritkin walked her through the lesson and she started on the exercises, quietly sounding the letters as she colored in the appropriate pictures. Jeannie kept him occupied the entire flight while I read more of the binder Robert had given me. Before I knew it, we were landing in the mountains of Washington. Pritkin left the plane first, clearly relieved to be on solid ground again. He surveyed the area while Rafe talked to the guards waiting by another limo with dark-tinted windows. When Pritkin was satisfied, he motioned for me to exit the plane. The air was fresh and clean and smelled like the tall evergreens that surrounded the small airstrip. Snow-capped mountains towered in the background. Robert met us by the limo, greeting me respectfully.

"Welcome to the Chelan Mountains, my Lady," he bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Robert. How are the preparations coming along?" I asked as I inclined my head towards him.

"All is completed, my Lady. We have been greeting arriving guests all day. Please note that Lord Mircea has powerful wards up today, so any of your personal electronic items will not work consistently. Shall we proceed?" He indicated the open limo door and we all climbed in. The drive to Mircea's court was short; with Robert explaining this was the estate's private airstrip. The limo took us on a winding narrow road heading up towards a green hillside. The road led straight into the side of the hill. The limo slowed as the vampire driver maneuvered the car into the opening past the guards and came to a stop before a set of large carved wooden double doors set into the smooth granite wall inside the hill. A uniformed staff member opened the car door and held his hand out to assist my exit. The large wooden doors opened and Mircea stepped out, taking in all the activity with a single flick of his eyes. He smiled warmly at me as he stepped forward and took my hand, gently dropping a kiss onto the back of it.

"Lady Basarab," he said formally with a slight bow, "welcome to my court." I wasn't going to embarrass him in front of his staff, so I kept quiet and did not protest. He placed my hand on his arm and led me through the doors. I found myself in an ornate entry hall with white marble floors and glittering chandeliers. Mircea led me through the hall and slowly past several formal sitting rooms, currently occupied by silent vampires standing still in the low light. I felt a buzz of power emanating from the various rooms. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and I shivered involuntarily. I heard a hiss from Pritkin somewhere behind me and then I felt a flare of power as his shields snapped into place. Mircea ignored him and kept leading me on towards the end of the hall, which seemed to end in a solid wall. Mircea touched a small panel and the wall slid open, revealing a small room. He waited until all of our party had passed through and stood inside the room, then he pressed another panel and the wall slid back to its original position, closing us in. He led us to another wall that slid open at his touch, and we passed through into a hall lighted with indirect sunlight. There was a large ballroom off one side of the hall and a large dining room off the other side of the hall and opposite the ballroom.

"The ceremony will take place here tonight," Mircea indicated the ballroom with a nod of his head, "and the dinner will follow in this room for those who eat," he added as he nodded towards the dining room. "The festivities will end with dancing back in the ballroom," he finished. He led us past several smaller sitting rooms and then turned down a smaller hall and through a set of double doors, guarded by a silent vampire. "This is my private wing of the house," he told me as he led me on to a room off the side of the hall. A butler opened the door and Mircea led me inside. The room was beautiful; everything was rose and cream with touches of gold and pale green. "This suite is for your use whenever you are here at my court," he told me. "My own suite is through that door," he said with a wink as he indicated a door set into the far wall. I walked over to the draperies and pulled one open enough to peek at the view. The draperies covered french doors that opened onto a stone terrace with a carved stone guard rail, with a beautiful glacial blue lake beyond, sparkling in the sun far below. The house was built into the side of a sheer granite cliff. It was breathtaking.

"How many rooms are in your private wing," I asked.

"There are four suites, but only these two have such fine appointments as you see here," he told us as he swept out his hand to indicate my assigned suite. "You have a sitting room which you see here, a main bedchamber, a smaller bedchamber, an office, a bath, and a dressing room with adjoining walk-in closet. Ah, I see the luggage has arrived," he noticed as Anna led more servants through.

"Where is Pritkin's room?" I asked. "He has his ward with him…she's five."

"Ah, I see. Perhaps one of the suites in this wing will suffice? Or Mage Pritkin might prefer to stay at the ranch."

"What ranch? I didn't see anything close by that looked like a ranch."

"The ranch is on the other side of the hillside from where you came in. Most of the mages have preferred to meet there, and there is a ley line that runs close to the ranch house. It is well-warded…the mages preferred to set their own wards," he said with a bemused expression.

"I will stay near Lady Cassandra," Pritkin told him. Mircea looked at one of the butlers, who then stepped forward and led Pritkin out of my suite, followed by Jeannie.

"I will leave you to get settled. Perhaps I may join you for a late lunch a bit later?" he smiled.

"Yes, of course." I noticed all the servants were just now conveniently busy somewhere other than my sitting room. Mircea leaned forward and kissed me slowly, stroking his hands up my back. He broke off the kiss and pulled me close.

"I am sorry I could not make our date last night," he told me softly. "The Consul demanded that I attend her." He sighed in frustration, and then went quiet. "More guests have arrived. I must greet them," he told me after a moment. He kissed me again and left, leaving me in my pretty rooms.


	10. Getting Dressed

I wandered into the dressing room and watched as Anna unpacked my gown for this evening. She placed it onto a dress form to allow the non-existent wrinkles to smooth out, spreading the slight train out behind. Marsden had told me all Pythias in the past several centuries had worn white at their inauguration ceremony, and my dress was no exception. Well, it started out as white, anyway. There were a myriad of tiny designs in rose gold threads worked into the sheer white fabric of the top layer, giving the dress an ethereal look that was quite stunning. Augustine had outdone himself. I surveyed the assortment of items on the dressing room counter. There were several hairbrushes, ribbons, curling implements both old and modern, make up, and several flat leather boxes.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Lord Mircea has provided several items of jewelry that he would like you to choose from." She opened the nearest box and displayed a collar necklace in finely worked gold filigree. She opened another box and showed me a set of wide bracelets that matched the necklace. It was too much.

"Is there anything less…um…just less?" I asked.

Anna quickly opened all the boxes and waved her hand at them. "Do you see anything you like?" she asked. Everything was too much. There were various matched sets of necklace, earrings, and bracelets. There was a set in pale pearls, a set featuring gems in a blue that matched my eyes, a set in pale pink cameos, and more gold. I picked up a strangely shaped item made from pulled strands of rose gold and shaped into a pattern of vines and flowers, attached to three half-circles in the same delicate vine pattern. I did not recognize the final shape of the item. There were two delicate matching bracelets.

"What is this?"

"That is used to keep hair contained." She demonstrated by opening the latch on the piece and showing me how a chignon of hair was gently scooped into the basket and held in place. The attached three half-circles were placed onto my head so that it looked like a very delicate 3-piece hairband. I recalled seeing pictures of Greek women from ancient times wearing similar head pieces. It matched my strawberry blond curls so well it was barely discernable. I loved it.

"I think just the bracelets and this headpiece will do," I told her. She nodded and started putting the other items away.

All my luggage had been unpacked, and the only items left were Pritkin's uniform and Jeannie's dress. I steered the luggage cart across the hall and knocked on Pritkin's door. There was no answer, so I entered his room and pulled the cart in. I removed the uniform from the protective carrier and arranged it on the rack. I lifted out the leather boots and stood them on the floor, then laid the holsters, potion belts and sheaths on a nearby coffee table. I unwrapped Jeannie's dress as well and let it hang next to the uniform. Her little pink satin shoes went next to the leather boots. Satisfied, I stepped back and left the room.

A luncheon cart was just then being wheeled into my suite. I watched as a single place was set and a single chair was pulled up to the table. So Mircea was going to be a no-show again. This was getting old. I looked under the lid at a beautifully arranged plate of food that did not whet my appetite one bit. I sighed. I had a lifetime of official dinners coming up where I would be served similar plates…couldn't I just get a burger? I headed out the door and almost ran straight into Pritkin coming down the hall, holding a limp Jeannie sprawled against his shoulder.

"This child still sleeps quite often," he remarked quietly as he headed towards his suite. I nodded a smile at him and continued up the hall. I suddenly didn't want to be around when he found the uniform. I was beginning to think he did not like my arranging things for him. I really did not know what his reaction was going to be.

"Kitchen?" I asked the vampire guard who fell into step with me as soon as I exited the private area of the house. He nodded and led me to a prep table in the large, modern kitchen. A gargoyle with the head of a camel set a cup of cappuccino in front of me and tilted his head to one side, looking at me quizzically.

"Burger and fries?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and hopped away to fill my order. The cappuccino was perfect, down to the small dot of espresso in the foam. I sipped as I waited, watching the activity around me.

Marsden walked in, accompanied by a young man clad in a long leather coat who looked familiar. Where had I seen him?

"Cassie, you remember Peter Tremaine?" Marsden lifted lids and poked into produce bags as he waved his hand in the general direction of the young man. Now I remembered. The young mage from the holding cells deep in MAGIC before it fell; the young mage who went straight to Marsden upon his escape and put into motion a coup that toppled the previous Lord Protector.

"The polite war mage," I smiled. Peter blushed and bowed towards me.

"Lady Cassandra, I am honored to serve you," the young mage told me formally.

"Cassie, meet the newest member of the Pythian Guard. Pritkin recruited him," commented Marsden. "Where the devil is he? I'm trying to finalize the presentation of the Corps and I need to know if he will be presented to you as a representative of the officers, or as a representative of the Pythian Guard."

"Does it matter?"

"I expect it will matter to him," Marsden said with a grimace. "John never wanted to be an officer, but those three Order of Merlin medals made it impossible to not promote him. His rank sticks in the craw of the more senior members of the Circle…they still do not consider him a full member of the Circle."

"He's in his room," I told him as my burger arrived, accompanied by a satisfying pile of crisp french fries. "The fact that he is staying near my room and not out at the ranch with the other war mages should tell you something," I commented right before I bit into my wonderfully hot and juicy burger. Maybe I could get some of Miranda's cooks to come work at the Pythian Court, I mused as I chewed with bliss.

"Do tell him I want to know his preference, will you?"

I nodded as I tucked into the fries. Marsden and Peter left to check on the final preparations. Just a few more hours, I thought.

The vampire guard escorted me to the ballroom so I could peek in at the final arrangements. There was a raised dais in the center of the far side, with what looked like a backless stone chair with carved stone arms formed from the curve of the stone. I wasn't close to it, but it gave me the feeling it was very old.

"Is that the throne?" I asked the vampire guard as I pointed to the stone chair. He nodded.

I hoped someone put a cushion on it before I had to sit there. Anna came scurrying up.

"My lady, it is time to dress," she informed me as she bobbed her head. The guard escorted us back to my suite and left us at the door.

"I'll be right in," I told Anna as I crossed the hall to Pritkin's room. The door opened before my raised knuckles could start knocking and a pair of annoyed green eyes stared back at me. Pritkin stepped aside and I entered his room. Pritkin was dressed in a nice pair of slacks and a white dress shirt open at the neck. The uniform was still on the luggage rack although Jeannie's clothes had been moved, presumably into her room.

"Marsden wants to know if you will be presented as part of the officer contingent or as part of the Pythian Guard," I told him quickly, letting him know there was an expectation that he would be in uniform.

"Jonas is not taking no for an answer, is he?" said Pritkin as he rubbed his hands through his hair.

"It's your decision," I told him. "You would look good in this uniform. But I would like you to at least try on the uniform pants. Augustine included some enhancements."

He looked askance at the offending uniform. "Will they cry if they get dirty?" He asked.

I smiled. "I don't think so. Try the pockets," I urged. Intrigued, he pulled the trousers off the rack and put his hands into a pocket. He frowned.

"I don't sense anything special."

"I think you have to be wearing them," I told him. With a tight smile at me, he unzipped his dress slacks and pushed them off, stepping out of them and baring himself to me. No underwear. He pulled on the dark grey uniform trousers and zipped them up. They draped well on him, as expected for a custom fit. He walked across the room and back, turning and bending. He raised one eyebrow and looked at me.

"These fit me perfectly, and I can move in them as a proper Corps uniform should allow," he told me. I handed him one of his ratty potion belts.

"Put this in your pocket." He looked at me skeptically but did as I asked. The potion bandolier disappeared into the pants pocket without a lump or bump showing. I handed him another of his old belts and that disappeared into the same pocket, also without bumps.

"Hand me that holster," he said with his hand out. I gave him his holstered Glock, which also disappeared into the same pocket. He walked across the room again and back.

"I don't feel any extra weight," he told me with surprise. He grinned. "This will come in handy…I can carry extra weapons without anyone suspecting. This is very useful for a bodyguard." He then retrieved the items from the pocket…first a potion belt, then the gun, then another potion belt. "All I do is think of which item I want and that is the one I pull out. How much can I store?" he asked.

"Augustine told me it is unlimited, but that you will have to power the spell after the first use of the uniform. His enchantments only last for a short time. I expect you will need more power for greater amounts of items stored in your pants."

"I'll wear these trousers this evening. Does the tunic do anything?"

"Try it on and see," I told him as I got up to leave. "I have to get dressed. Send Jeannie over later and Anna will arrange her hair for her." He waved at me absently as he inspected the tunic and I let myself out of the room.

Anna was waiting for me in my suite. She proceeded to wash and style my hair, twisting it into a chignon held in place by the rose gold headpiece. She expertly teased out a few artful tendrils and then put the 3-piece headband in place. She then started to skillfully apply my makeup. She wielded the tiny brushes and colors with precision. When she was done, I looked at myself in the mirror with complete surprise. I was still me, but I was pretty! And sophisticated! And mysterious! I felt a little more confident. She then helped me into my dress, after I had changed my bra and panties for a silky white set. The under dress was a sleeveless white sheath layered in chiffon with a simple neckline. The outer layer was a gauzy loose white sheer drape embroidered with tiny intricate rose gold designs. Anna gathered the outer layer at the waist and at the top of the sleeves. The result looked like something an ancient greek goddess would wear, only prettier. I was sure Augustine would get rave reviews for his creation. I stepped into a pair of strappy sandals that matched the rose gold designs in my dress. Anna stepped back to assess me.

"You look lovely, my lady," she told me shyly.

"Thanks to you!" I told her warmly. There was a knock at the door. Anna returned with Jeannie in tow and sat her in the high chair in front of the mirror. Anna quickly combed out her hair and used some of the old curling instruments to add some body to Jeannie's limp hair. She searched through a box of ribbons and found one that matched the pink satin shoes. With the hair ribbon in place, Jeannie was now ready.

"You look lovely," I told her. She smiled timidly. There was another knock at the door. This time Anna returned with Pritkin. She was feeling his hair as he batted her hand away.

"I can fix this," she told him sternly. She pulled him into the chair and draped him from the neck down with a large cloth, protecting his uniform tunic. "Hold very still," she warned him as she picked up a pair of hair scissors. With blinding speed, she trimmed the uneven mess that was Pritkin's hair. She was finished almost as soon as she started. She pulled the cloth away and used a lint brush to remove the few strays the cloth did not catch. Pritkin looked at himself in the mirror and hesitating, thanked Anna. She smiled and waved us all into the sitting room of the suite.

"It's sundown," I said as I opened the drapes to the breathtaking sight beyond. There was a knock at the door as we were looking out the window. Anna opened the door for Mircea, standing there in a full tuxedo. His glossy brown hair shined in the evening light.

"You are enchanting," he told me warmly as he offered me his arm.

"You are quite handsome yourself," I told him, and meant it. He wrapped my arm around his and placed his hand over mine as it rested on his forearm.

"Come, my Cassandra. Let us get you installed as the Pythia." We left the suite and led the way down the hall and out to the vampire guard. We picked up an escort of two masters in front and two bringing up the rear behind Pritkin. Marsden met us as we left the hall and offered me his arm. I walked to the ballroom on the arm of the Vampire Senate's chief negotiator and on the arm of the Silver Circle's Lord Protector, with my war mage bodyguard behind me.


	11. I Am Pythia

God, I had to pee. I really, really had to pee. And my butt was numb from sitting so long on this damn rock they called a throne. It had been hours since Marsden had stood with me on the dais in front of vampires, mages, witches, weres, shifters, Fey and the Press. He had then formally asked me in front of all assembled in the ballroom, if I would be true to the ideals of the office of Pythia. When I answered yes, he had proclaimed me 'Lady Cassandra, the first' and escorted me to my throne while the Press took pictures and yelled "who are you wearing?" at me. I had been sitting here ever since, acknowledging vows and good wishes from a long line of people. The war mages were the most impressive group. They had marched forward with military precision in their dress uniforms to stand in front of me, four at a time, and dropped to one knee in unison. They swore to defend me against all malefactors present and to come, in peace and in war. Pritkin had taken the oath with the first group as part of the Pythian Guard, and then had taken up his post near the dais to glower as needed. Mircea's vow was memorable. As the chief negotiator of the North American vampire senate, he was responsible for taking the oath on behalf of the senate. When Robert announced him, Mircea had stepped forward and sank to one knee, holding his hand over his Armani-clad heart. He had focused his gaze on me and with a gentle smile had vowed to abide by my word. I wondered how he was going to get around that oath in the future. I knew very well he would abide by the Consul's word, not mine. Several important vampires, themselves the heads of influential vampire families, had stepped forward and vowed to follow my word. Senior members of the Silver Circle swore allegiance to me. There was a large contingent of witches representing the various Witch Houses. Each witch that bore the title 'Mistress of the House' had stepped forward and promised to acquiesce to my word, all the while inspecting my gown with practiced eyes. They checked out Pritkin, too, standing there in his custom fitted uniform and oblivious to the appreciative glances he was getting. The Guild Masters each came forward and swore the oath. The various Were Clan Council representatives rounded out the groups taking the oath.

"Curran Lennart, Beast Lord of Atlanta," announced Robert. I perked up. I had lived in Atlanta for the last few years, until Mircea stole me away to Las Vegas. I had no idea there was a Beast Lord in Atlanta. Who knew?

"My Lady, I vow my pack will abide by your word," promised the tall grey-eyed blond man with unbelievable muscles standing before me. I inclined my head in recognition of his vow and watched as he bowed deeply from the waist. He straightened up after a moment and backed away, then worked his way through the throng of people in the ballroom and exited the room. I wondered if he was staying for the dinner…it would have been nice to talk with someone from Atlanta. Sighing, I looked back at the line to see who was next. No one was next. The Beast Lord from Atlanta had been the last in line. I stood up and stepped off the dais before anyone else tried to talk to me. Pritkin hurried over to me.

"Cassie?" he whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I need to go back to my room for a moment," I hissed at him as I moved back towards the hall. Pritkin and the vampire bodyguards fell into formation around me as we walked towards the private wing of Mircea's court. I nodded to the lone vampire guard and continued on to my room. I waited while the vampire guards inspected the rooms and gave the all clear to Pritkin. He escorted me into my suite while the vampires stayed out in the hall.

"I have to pee…and I wasn't going to announce that to a roomful of vampire ears," I told him before he asked. The corner of his mouth twitched as I headed to my bathroom. He was standing by the open drapes when I came back, staring out at the starlit night, hands held behind his back. I stood next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"That line of dignitaries was longer than I expected. Is it always like this?" I asked tiredly.

"No. The novelty will wear off after a while and things will get back to normal at the Court." He glanced down at me. "Everyone wants to see the new Pythia, and how you interact with the vampires," he added. "There are representatives of several groups here tonight whose people have never attended the installation of the Pythia before. We were surprised when we learned that a royal princess of the light Fey would be attending. Most unusual. At least they provided their own security. I do not know how the Fey got access to bomb-sniffing hellhounds, but they ensured there were no brimstone bombs on the premises."

I shuddered. I would be happy if I never heard that word again.

"The princess…Claire…did not vow to abide by my word like most everyone else," I told him.

"That is as expected," he explained. "The Fey don't usually get involved with human activities. She does not speak for the Fey Court and was not here as a diplomat. She was here only as a gesture of courtesy. She is almost half human and can interact well with this crowd, more so than the full-blooded Fey. Did you see …" he stopped talking and tilted his head for moment. "What the hell…?" he hissed and pulled me out the door, handing me off to the vampire guards.

"Pritkin! What's the matter?" I called after his retreating form as he sprinted down the hall and out the private wing of the house.

"Follow him," I ordered my guards. They just looked at me, so I ran after Pritkin. I caught up with him in the kitchen with my vampire bodyguards in tow. Three vampires had surrounded Jeannie as she sat at a prep table eating her grilled cheese and jello.

"Look, an appetizer," purred a slight blond vampire dressed in the black and white uniform of the wait staff. He grinned at his two companions and reached for Jeannie. Without hesitating, I shifted to her side, intending to grab her and shift out of there. I couldn't grab her. Instead, I was tossed back towards the vampire trio, knocking one of them down and landing partly on top of him. Jeannie was generating such a strong shield I couldn't touch her. The vampire growled at me, showing fangs. Pritkin was cursing while he pushed his way to my side, throwing vampires right and left.

The tiny rose gold figures embroidered on my gown suddenly burst off my dress and formed into a loose cloud of fiery flying and crawling things flitting around me. A tiny gold bee flew towards the nearest vampire and landed on his shoulder, immediately setting him on fire. A miniscule snake slithered over and crawled up another vampire's ankle and disappeared into his slacks. The pants started to smolder and then burst into flames. The nearby vampire guards jumped back in alarm. The two flaming vampires had at least one buddy who ran up and tossed pitchers of ice water on them, then bravely started beating the flames out with a wet dish cloth from the wait staff. With the flames extinguished he led his smoldering friends off to recuperate, leaving a trail of wispy smoke tendrils in their wake. I don't know how much good that would do. Mircea would kill the vampire for threatening the Pythia, even if I was not the intended victim. Those were vampire rules…what mattered was the end result, not the original intent.

I picked myself up off the floor and adjusted my damp and smudged dress. The tiny flaming figures settled back unto my dress and went back to behaving like pretty embroidery. Pritkin glared at me, his mouth in a thin grim line.

"What do you think you were doing?" he demanded as he pulled me out of the kitchen. "Yet again, you have put yourself in danger for no possibly good reason."

"I was trying to rescue Jeannie," I told him in a small voice.

"The child did not need your assistance. She has learned and practiced her shielding spells, unlike you," he said in a deadly quiet voice. "She is my responsibility, not yours. I was here fast enough to remove those three miscreants, which I thought I could do because I left you safely with the other guards." He glanced at my vampire guards. "Take her to Marsden and tell him it is time to proceed to the dinner," he told them.

"Aren't you eating with us at the head table?" I asked timidly.

"No. I will take my dinner break elsewhere," he told me curtly and left for the kitchen.

I felt tears sting my eyes as my guards escorted me back to the ballroom and deposited me next to Marsden.

"My Lady, may I accompany you to dinner?" he asked politely as he offered me his arm. I camouflaged my teary eyes with a sneeze or two, then I took his arm and we headed off to the dining room. How had things gone so bad so fast?

Pritkin was wrong about one thing, though. I had practiced my shield variations. I had used them with Mircea and I had invoked the spell again tonight before the first vampire had stood before me, using a low power level the entire time. That's probably why I was so tired. I needed to eat although I suddenly did not have much of an appetite. Marsden led me to a table at one end of the dining room, set with crisp white linen and shining crystal and silverware. Everyone stood as I entered and remained standing until I sat in my chair. A salad was whisked in front of me so fast I jumped. The all-vampire wait staff deposited plates so quickly they were nothing but a blur. I munched my salad half-heartedly while I surreptitiously inspected my tablemates. Marsden sat next to me, of course, along with an ancient war mage in the formal dress uniform of the Corps. A dignified man I recognized as Sebastian, the Were Clan Council representative to MAGIC, sat on my other side. A black-haired woman I recognized as one of the 'Mistress of the House' witches and one of the Guild Masters rounded out the rest of the table.

"Where is Mage Pritkin?" asked the ancient war mage. The witch stiffened with concern, suddenly alert.

"On duty," explained Marsden. The witch visibly relaxed. There's a story there, I thought to myself, determined to get the tale out of her during dinner.

* * *

Author's Note: The character of Curran Lennart, the Beast Lord of Atlanta, belongs to Ilona Andrews. Curran just stopped by for a brief visit to this story.


	12. Dinner & Dancing & other 'D's

Magelights lent a soft glow to the dining room, like candles but without the flames so dangerous to vampires. Flashes of light danced through the room, as magelight reflected off the crystal wine glasses and bright silverware wielded by the dinner guests. Muted sounds of the string quartet in the ballroom drifted through the room to meld with murmured conversations and the clink of silverware against plates.

"Lady Cassandra, may I present Commodore Micajah Thorn?" said Marsden as he placed a hand on the ancient war mage's shoulder. I looked up from my salad.

"Retired, of course," rumbled the surprisingly strong voice. He peered at me with clear hazel eyes, as though I were some new gadget whose workings he was trying to figure out. "Hmm…I sense why John backed her," he murmured after a moment. He turned to Marsden. "You've vetted the Guard, correct?"

"John did. He was ahead of us in that regard."

"No surprise there. He never does anything partway."

"Do you know Mage Pritkin well?" I asked conversationally, not really expecting the good stuff on him.

"I would say so. I was his commanding officer at Pan Bar," he said quietly. All conversation at the table ceased, even nearby tables went silent. Pritkin had mentioned Pan Bar to me once, but I had no idea what was significant about it. It must be some pivotal historical mage moment, I thought. I would ask Marsden later.

"John was awarded his first Order of Merlin for his actions at Pan Bar."

I glanced at Thorn's uniform. He had twice as many medals as Pritkin, but no Order of Merlin.

"I see you have a Master at Arms – Wards among your medals. Is there some reason Mage Pritkin does not have one? He seems to know so many spells," I asked Thorn.

"Yes. He did not bother to complete the award criteria. He was just interested in the Potions badge, since that would allow him access to the restricted section of the Corps Armory so he could get his hands on some of the rarer potion ingredients. Nalisa knows something about that, don't you?" He turned to the witch, who started to blush, obviously uncomfortable with the way this conversation was heading. Her lips pinched as a frown creased her brow.

"That's in the past and I am not going to discuss it further." She slammed her water goblet onto the table to emphasize her point, then picked up her fork and savagely attacked her salad. I wouldn't be getting any story out of her tonight, I thought.

"Where are the vampires and the Fey princess?" I quirked an eyebrow at Marsden.

"The Fey have left. The princess has a young son she wanted to get back to. The vampires are graciously allowing us to have dinner without them. They are trying to appear magnanimous by not monopolizing your time. After all, you'll still be here as Lord Mircea's guest even when the party is over and the rest of us have left," he frowned.

The wait staff cleared the salad plates and deposited our dinner plates in front of us.

"Ah…venison!" exclaimed Sebastian. Each plate also had a small portion of grilled salmon and a nice medley of root vegetables. I had told Robert I did not want a long, drawn-out dinner with multiple meat courses and lemon ice in between. This was a nice compromise and the plate was beautifully presented. I didn't know sweet turnips could look so much like a rose. I picked at my food and only sipped at my wine while the others finished the meal in soft conversation and reminiscing with the Commodore. I was still smarting from Pritkin's reprimand. I left the dining room with my hand resting on Marsden's arm as he led me to the ballroom. The guards were in place, strategically located around the halls and rooms. Magelights glittered infinitely in the mirrors placed alternately with the sconces on the polished marble walls of the ballroom. Pritkin stood at the far end of the ballroom, calmly chatting with another uniformed war mage. Perhaps the spells on his tunic had invoked, I mused. He was standing with his legs slightly apart with one hand on his holster while Jeannie leaned against the side of his thigh, one arm wrapped around his leg, yawning. I guess he wasn't taking any more chances with her. I stopped a passing photographer and whispered my request to him. He nodded and continued into the room. I noticed three witches enter the ballroom, one of them stopping short when she saw Pritkin. Her two companions turned to her and she nodded towards Pritkin, then said something to her friends that caused both of them to stare at him. All three of them turned around and quickly left the room. Mircea broke away from a group of vampires and stepped over to me, gazing at me calmly. I wondered if he had staked the three vampires yet.

"My Lady, may I have the first dance?"

I snorted gently. Mircea would have my first and only dance tonight. Robert had told me I was to avoid touching any of the guests, so I had used that as an excuse to escape from the dancing early. Even though I had told Robert I could dance, I didn't tell him how bad I was at it. Rafe had tried off and on to teach me, but I always managed to stumble and look awkward. The musicians started to play a waltz as Mircea led me onto the gleaming wood dance floor and took me in his arms. He leaned close and whispered near my ear.

"Follow me just like you practiced with Rafael." I briefly saw myself in the mirrors, the tiny gold embroidery on my dress sparkling in the magelight.

I nervously squeezed his hand. He led me flawlessly through the waltz, his confident hands guiding me through the steps. We finished without any embarrassing mistakes on my part. Augustine would be pleased. He had spelled my dress to make me more graceful. Other couples applauded and then joined us on the dance floor. I saw Rafe swing a giggling Jeannie up into his arms and onto the dance floor, positioning her hands as though she was dancing even though her feet dangled near his thighs. As the next dance started, Mircea led me from the dance floor and walked with me to one of the sitting rooms off the main hall, guarded by two vampires.

"Dulceata…I must leave you with your staff for now." He opened the door to the room and turned me over to Robert with a small nod to me, closing the door as he left. He still had a full night of politics ahead of him.

"My Lady," said Robert, "I trust your evening has gone well so far?" I guess he hadn't heard about the vampire's faux pas in the kitchen. He inclined his head towards a petite brunette standing nearby.

"This is Epatha Baker, your Pythian Secretary."

"My Lady." She bobbed her head. "I knew Elizabeth O'Donnell. You have your mother's eyes," she smiled softly as she looked at me.

"I don't remember her very well. I was young when she died," I answered solemnly.

"There are some photos of her in the archives, and she made several entries in the Chronicles when she was the Heir. Let me show you how to access them." She gestured to the sofa and I sat down as she opened a laptop sitting on the coffee table. She handed me a small piece of paper.

"That is your login and password," she told me. "Change the password as soon as you are able. Now…let's see if Lord Mircea's wards are going to stop us tonight," she murmured as she brought up the web page for the Pythian Court.

"Try your login."

I typed the information in and the web site welcome page came up.

"Well that's a good sign. See if you can get to the Chronicles link."

I clicked on the icon, but nothing happened. Epatha sighed.

"I thought as much. Lord Mircea isn't taking any chances. With so many powerful leaders of different factions here tonight, he erred on the side of caution and had the big wards put up. I'll have to show you this tomorrow. " She folded her hands over her knees. "I did load several directories onto this machine so that you have something to review while we wait for clear access. You may browse the folders at your leisure," she instructed. "Now let me show you your new iPhone."

Epatha demonstrated my new device, showing me several of the apps and how to speed dial the Pythian Guard, herself, Robert and Mircea. There was also a number for 'bodyguard' but no name. I wondered if Pritkin was going to start carrying a cell phone. If he couldn't kill someone with it, he probably didn't want it.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Not about these." I waved my hand at the laptop and phone. "But I would like to know how you knew my mother. She has been dead for almost 21 years, and she was in hiding for a few years before then."

"I was an initiate at Lady Phemonoe's Court at the same time your mother was, although she was older than me. When she left I thought there might be a chance I would be chosen as the Heir, but Myra was selected in her place so I moved on."

"But you are still at the Court," I pointed out.

"Yes, but not as an initiate. When it became apparent to me that I would not be selected as the Heir, I petitioned Lady Phemonoe to release me. You see, I had fallen in love and I wanted to start a family with my beloved. Initiates cannot marry. Through the years many initiates have grown old at Court, waiting to see if they would be named the Heir. I did not want to become like them. Lady Phemonoe was afraid the drain would kill me and was reluctant to release me."

"What? A drain?" I was confused. Was there an incubus at Court?

"The Silver Circle does not want there to be any chance that the power will go to a seer that is not under their control, so when an initiate chooses to leave the Court her power is drained. But the amount of power that must be drained varies widely among the initiates and sometimes too much is taken and the girl dies. Lady Phemonoe was determined to end that practice, but had not succeeded yet. So she asked me to stay at Court as an employee instead, getting around the rule. She paid for my college and I got my degree in computer science. She had been very supportive of my efforts to computerize the Court." She grinned. "The Silver Circle is full of old fashioned men who have little use for modern information services. The Court now has lots of features that the Circle does not know about." My opinion of Agnes just increased exponentially.

We chatted for a while longer until I said goodnight. "It's getting late. I did not intend to stay up all night with the vampires. May we continue this tomorrow?" I was eager to review the folders on my new laptop. My escort of vampire guards fell into formation around me as I headed for my suite. I spent the next few hours with my laptop, reading files and looking at digital images of Court activities. Epatha had loaded all the files with database access, so I could search the thousands of files using text strings. On a whim, I entered 'Pritkin' as a search string. There was one hit…a reference to a file labeled "Pan Bar Incident". I skimmed the file and found that it contained a report written as a summary of a war mage fight. Pritkin was mentioned in only one sentence and was credited with saving his entire regiment. The report was an internal critique of why the Pythia and her staff had failed to foresee the incident. I was suddenly reminded of the responsibility I now held, responsibility that went hand in hand with my power. Many lives could depend on my visions, and I was once again finding myself sick with worry that I would fail. On that grim thought, I went to bed and eventually fell into a restless sleep.

I awoke early, even though I did not have any scheduled Pythian duties until after lunch. I pulled out my faded jeans and a favorite tee shirt to wear. I would change later. There was a breakfast set out for me, but I left it untouched and went to find Pritkin. I had to talk to him and clear the air between us. I couldn't stand it when he was angry with me. I fervently hoped he had calmed down by now. I knocked on his door and when no one answered I headed to the kitchen. He wasn't there either, but Mage Peter Tremaine was.

"Good morning, my Lady," he greeted me as he jumped to his feet, nearly dumping his coffee.

"Hi Peter. Have you seen Pritkin?"

"No, my Lady. Not since last night when his shift ended. He is off duty for the next three days. I am your Guard today. May I assist you in any way?"

"No," I sighed. "Not unless you know where he is?"

"He might be over at the ranch house visiting some friends before they leave. There was a troop of war mages that spent the night over there in case they were needed. Would you like me to escort you?"

"Just point it out to me."

He led me out of Mircea's hillside home and pointed through the tall trees to a large house set in a distant clearing. I shifted to the yard of the ranch house, walked to the back porch and tip-toed up to the screen door. Tension tightened my whole body as I wondered how Pritkin would react to me today. The scent of pancakes and sausage wafted out to me, making the knot in my stomach churn unpleasantly. Early morning light brightened the comfortable kitchen. Pritkin was sitting at a rough wooden table littered with breakfast dishes. Jeannie and Caleb were at the table with him. I stood in the doorway and listened to the friendly banter of the domestic scene inside.

"I can't believe you turned down pancakes for – what do you call it? – porridge," complained Caleb to a giggling Jeannie as Pritkin pulled her reading primer out of her pink backpack.

"What are you on about…it's a good healthy breakfast." He glanced at Jeannie. "Are you ready to begin?" Pritkin picked up the reading primer and started the next lesson while Jeannie sat at the table eating her morning oatmeal.

"The letter D makes the sound 'deh'. What are some words that start with that sound?" he asked her.

"Doll", Jeannie said immediately, "dish, dessert, dog..."

"Demon," said Pritkin. "Daylight," he added. "Most demons can't be outside in the daylight," he told her seriously.

"Dislocater," offered Caleb helpfully. Last night I had noticed that Caleb had a Master at Arms – Ordinance badge on his uniform. Caleb knew all about how to build magical explosives.

"Dress," I countered evenly as I walked warily into the kitchen.

"Dangerous, dumb…" Pritkin said after a moment, looking at me. "Dead," he said flatly. I cringed.

"Departing," Caleb murmured as he excused himself and left the room.

"Despondent…" I said over the lump in my throat as I looked into angry green eyes, my vision smearing with tears. "Desolate," I finished as a tear leaked out and ran down my face. Damn it, I did not ever want to cry in front of this man. Tears were a sign of weakness to the mage. He believed they should not appear unless you suddenly lost a body part in some gruesome fashion accompanied by massive amounts of blood, preferably in a spectacular explosion or at the hands and teeth of some fearsome creature.

"Are you finished?" he asked curtly.

"No. I came to apologize," I sniffed as I wiped my face with my tee shirt.

"I don't want an apology. I want your promise that you will not behave that way again." He ran his hands through his hair and exhaled sharply, glaring at me. I strongly suspected he wanted to grab my shoulders and shake me hard. "Do you not understand, Lady Cassandra? Every time you attempt to 'rescue' someone, you endanger that person because you are not trained, you endanger yourself by shifting directly into an area of conflict, and you endanger your guards, who must now scramble to retrieve you at great risk to themselves. And not that I care, but three vampires were staked as an end result of your action. If your behavior had been otherwise, they would have simply been chastised. I understand those vampires did not belong to Mircea. I hope their master does not try to take retribution out on the child." He stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "You are thoughtless and reckless, and you are dishonoring the office of the Pythia," he told me bluntly. He looked over at Jeannie. "If you are finished with your breakfast, go brush your teeth and visit the toilet. We are leaving shortly," he told her quietly as he handed her a toothbrush from her backpack, then stuffed her reading primer into it and zipped it shut. He looked at me again, somewhat calmer. "I think it is best that the child does not come to the Court with me. I will make other arrangements for her." He paused, as though he was debating with himself whether or not to voice the rest of what he was thinking. "As for my position at your Court, my oath to the Pythia ends when I leave the Corps and I only agreed to stay in the Corps just until after you were installed. I will decide during the next three days whether or not I want to continue this assignment. I suggest you shift back to your Guard now before he gets fired for loosing track of you."

"What?" I asked, stunned. My heart was pounding and the knot in my stomach grew larger, almost to the point of nausea. I could only take tiny breaths, making me dizzy. Pritkin's frame of mind was much worse than I thought it would be, especially since he had had the night to calm down. "Ar…Aren't you going to be by my side? Aren't you my partner?" My voice trembled.

Jeannie returned and he helped her with her backpack, then donned his leather coat and shrugged into his own pack. He gazed at me, resolve tightening his mouth.

"You have thrice the number of guards than the previous Pythia, thanks to your vampire. You shan't miss my services." He strode out the door with Jeannie trotting behind him and headed across the dew-dampened grass towards the ley line. I watched numbly as he bent down and scooped her up with one arm, holding her pressed against his side as he reached up with the other arm and ripped open the ley line. They disappeared into the pale green energy as the ley line flashed closed.


	13. Pictures & Paintings

I stumbled out of the ranch house in a daze and started back to Mircea's home. A war mage was standing in the yard waiting to escort me. He followed me unobtrusively until Peter met me near the tree line.

"Thanks. I've got her now," he told the war mage. Peter didn't say a word as he walked near me, not letting me out of his sight until I was back in my suite. The walk had calmed me although I was still brooding over the depth of Pritkin's anger. I had pulled crazier stunts than that before and he didn't threaten to abandon me. What the hell was up with him? I showered quickly and stepped into my dressing room. Anna had selected a conservative skirt suit for me. I was dressing when I heard her enter the suite and bustle about.

"Good morning, Anna". She was just pouring my tea when I walked out into my sitting room.

"My Lady," she greeted me as she bobbed her head. "I requested a fresh breakfast for you and there is a delivery for you as well as the morning paper."

I read the note from Robert as I ate my breakfast. The Pythian Court Press Secretary had supplied a large envelope of photographs taken during the festivities, and Robert had thoughtfully supplied a nice selection of frames. I was free to keep them or give them away as mementos.

I skimmed through the photographs supplied by the Court photographer. I stopped and stared at the photo of myself and Mircea on the dance floor. He was holding me in his arms as I looked up at him. We were so close it looked like we were about to kiss. I remembered this instant in time…he had just whispered to me before he took the first steps of the dance. I pulled out a white china frame and inserted the photo. Since Mircea had kept a photo album of his girlfriend in his rooms at MAGIC, he could damn well keep a photo of me here at his court. It was still early morning so it was possible that Mircea had not gone to rest yet. I gently knocked on the door connecting our suites and tried the door when there was no answer. It opened for me readily and I stepped into Mircea's private suite. The décor was very different from his rooms at MAGIC. Here, his sitting room was all blues and greens with brown accents amid stone. The entire room had walls of smooth gray rock with an occasional glittering streak of quartz or chip of mica that would sparkle in firelight. The dark wood furniture looked sturdy and comfortable. The mantle over the fireplace appeared to have been carved straight out of the granite of the cliffside. I stopped short and stared in disbelief at the girl in the painting over the mantle. She was strikingly similar to the photos of the beautiful vampire girl with short, dark hair that I had seen in the photo album. Only this girl had long dark hair and was dressed in simple clothing from an era many lifetimes ago. Perhaps this was the same girl before she became a vampire, I mused. It was the only painting in the room. She must mean a great deal to Mircea, I thought with a pang of jealousy. I peered at the painting, something about it seemed familiar. It hovered at the edge of my thoughts, just out of grabbing distance…but it wouldn't come to me. I shook my head in exasperation and opened the door to his bedroom, nervously peeking in and wondering if I would find him in bed. If he was here, I didn't want him to think I was coming to his bedroom for sex. I let out the breath I was holding and relaxed. Mircea was not here. I quickly strode over to some granite shelves carved out of the cliffside and placed the framed photo among the knick knacks scattered there. I left quietly before he showed up. On my way out I glanced at the huge bed draped with dark blue silk sheets and a brown velvet comforter. So where was he sleeping today? I wondered as I felt an unexpected flush of jealousy heat my face.

Back again in my own suite, I selected a photo for Jeannie - me sitting on my throne and smiling warmly as Jeannie curtsied before me with Pritkin watching nearby on guard duty. I chose a glass frame with painted pink flowers for her photo. Next I hunted through the stack for a photo to give to Pritkin. He was so mad at me…I did not believe he would appreciate a photo with me in it, so I decided on one with him and Jeannie. The photographer had captured her standing slightly behind Pritkin and leaning against his leg as he stood chatting with someone outside the picture. She looked shyly at the camera, big brown eyes peeking out as she held onto Pritkin's leg. I selected a simple pewter frame for his photo. I found a photo with Rafe and myself and a nice walnut frame to go with it. There were several candid group shots that included both Marsden and Pritkin standing smartly in his uniform with some other war mages. I framed those as well. The rest I put away for later.

I grabbed the framed photo for Rafe and headed out to find him. With most of the guests gone, Mircea's home had quieted for the day.

"Where is the vampire Rafael?" I asked the master vampire on guard duty.

"In his chamber in the lower level," he told me after a moment debating whether or not to answer me.

"Thanks. How do I get there?"

He stared at me for a moment. "Humans don't go down there unless they are going for a feeding. It is not a good idea to go to the lower levels while the vampires sleep." I gave up and decided to find Rafe at sundown, instead.

I had a few hours yet before my Pythian duties started for the day. I decided to make a peace offering to Pritkin. I picked up the framed photos and shifted to Jeannie's room in Pritkin's house. I listened, expecting Pritkin to come storming up the stairs to yell at me. The place was silent…no one was home. I glanced around, noticing several changes since I had been here a few days ago. There were some dolls sitting propped on the bed, many more books, and a small desk. I placed the photo I brought for her on her bookcase, and then went down the hall to Pritkin's room. Stepping around the clothing strewn on the floor, I left the pewter-framed photo I had selected for him near some books stacked on a circular table in his room. I wandered downstairs as I looked for a suitable location for the last photo, finally placing the framed photo of Pritkin and Marsden on the mantle over the fireplace in the kitchen. With nothing left to do here, I shifted back to my suite in Mircea's home.

I found Peter and Epatha in my sitting room, waiting for me.

"My Lady, did you shift through time?" asked Peter.

"No. Why?"

"Your tracer did not register for the last ten minutes."

"I shifted to a heavily warded location, and I will do so again as needed," I warned, starting to get irritated. Had the Circle added a fourth tracer to me? Crap.

"My Lady, you must allow a Guard to accompany you."

"That is not necessary. The location is for training purposes and there is adequate protection. Mage Pritkin cleared it himself." They didn't need to know it was Pritkin's house.

"My Lady, please understand. If we do not know where you are, we must assume the worst. I was about to raise an alert. You could be dead. You could have been kidnapped and the tracers stripped. You could have been taken out of our realm, and we would not know where to find you," he explained patiently. Once again a war mage was making me feel like a child that had misbehaved.

"Surely I'm entitled to some privacy," I stated, anger painting my words.

"Your personal rooms in the Residence at the Court are warded with privacy spells. Mage Pritkin set the wards himself just a few days ago. I believe he was planning to tell you when you move to Court."

That had all sorts of implications, I thought. If these were the same wards he had on his house, I could shift from my room at Court to his house and no one would know I was gone. I could be away all night and none would be the wiser. Unless, of course, they came knocking at my door looking for me. I wondered if Pritkin had a plan for that possibility. For the first time this morning, I smiled. Pritkin had engineered a way for us to continue with 'bedsport'. Not for the first time, I considered asking him to be my Consort. I sighed. I had a lot of ground to make up with him before anything of that nature was possible. And the magical world was assuming I was involved with Mircea, especially after this morning's article in the 'Crystal Gazing' newspaper. The whole issue was devoted to my installation as Pythia, complete with photos and wild speculation. That photo of Mircea and myself on the dance floor, enlarged and cropped to just show us from the waist up, was a featured full page image in the rag. It appeared as though we were embracing. At least the article had not referred to me as 'Lady Basarab'.

"I will try to remember to tell my Guard before I shift. I don't want to be accompanied everywhere I go. Surely, Lady Phemonoe was not followed to this extent?"

"Yes, actually, as much as possible. She didn't like it, but she was safe during a very long reign."

I didn't have an answer to that, so I changed the subject and brought my laptop out to the sitting room to work with Epatha. Once again I logged in and clicked on the icon for the Chronicles. This time the link worked and we were in.

"The entries for the last thirty years are available via the online database, meaning you can search by multiple keywords and link to cross-referenced entries. The entries for earlier years are just scanned digital images that you may read, with the exception of some important visions that Lady Phemonoe wanted cross-referenced." She selected an entry to demonstrate. "This Chronicle entry is for a vision that Lady Phemonoe had about two years ago. As you can see, this vision is linked with an entry for the visit with the supplicant and to all supporting files." She highlighted several keywords. "The senior staff helps to interpret visions, and assigns keywords from a list. You may access previous visions based on keywords. This helps the staff identify trends and has been useful in understanding warnings contained within a vision in a timely manner." She then clicked on a red link and turned the screen towards me. "This entry is commentary made by Lady Phemonoe herself and is viewable only to the person logged in with your password. These red links are only for the eyes of the reigning Pythia and the Heir."

"This is incredible!"

"Now that you see how we will use your input, you understand why there are forms to fill out. You have the option of filling out the forms online and saving a tree," she grinned as she showed me how to pull up a vision form, edit and submit. "The completed online form is automatically emailed to the senior staff for analysis, and they in turn enter their views online as well." She puffed out her breath in exasperation. "They don't always agree. As Pythia, you make the final determination with which the supplicant is informed." Now I knew how I could relay my vision about the attack on the Court. There was a knock at the door and Anna escorted Robert into the sitting room.

"My Lady, if Epatha is finished with her briefing, I would like to go over the schedule of appointments with you. There is a backlog since there was a delay in getting you installed." Epatha closed the open links and turned the laptop to Robert. He navigated to the Appointments icon and brought up the schedule.

"The Circle may at any time request that you shift in time and perform an action to preserve the timeline. Otherwise, you have three appointments scheduled in the next three days. To prepare, please read the initial summaries submitted by the Appointment Coordinator staff." He showed me the links to the summaries. "These will help you formulate questions when you talk to the supplicant, and when you ask your power for a vision."

Now _that_ I could understand. Previously, I had precisely asked my power about Pritkin, and I had received a vision that I could interpret.

"Your first task today as Pythia is to have lunch with your senior staff before they fly back to the Court. Luncheon is being set up at the ranch house," he informed me crisply. "Your Guard will escort you," he told me sternly. Peter had told him about my earlier truancy.

My afternoon was spent lunching with my staff, all of whom were quietly assessing me during the meal; and reviewing files on the Court website for the upcoming appointments. The first appointment was tomorrow afternoon.

Sundown snuck up on me. I turned off the laptop and picked up the framed photo for Rafe. This time the guard escorted me to a lower level in Mircea's home and on to Rafe's chamber.

"Mia Stella!" he greeted me as he wiped his paint smeared fingers on a rag. I gave him a hug and handed him the photo. He was admiring it while I peered around his chamber, my eyes settling on the painting he was working on. There was something about his current work in progress that tugged at me…nibbling at the edge of my thoughts. It wouldn't come to me, just like this morning.

"You painted her!" I realized with perfect clarity. Rafe had painted the picture in Mircea's room. I had watched him paint often enough when I was a child to recognize his style.

"What? Who?" he asked, confused.

"Who is the woman in the painting in Mircea's private sitting room?"

"That is my wife," said a calm voice behind me. I turned so quickly I almost fell. Mircea grabbed my arm and steadied me.

"She's a vampire…," I sputtered. "How can you have more than one wife by vampire law?" I asked idiotically, nothing more eloquent coming to mind after that shock.

"She is not a vampire. She has been dead…truly dead…for centuries," he replied softly. "And I thought you did not recognize the vampire claim I have on you. Have you changed your mind Lady Basarab?" he asked with a glimmer in his eye.

"What? No! Don't call me that!" My lips pinched into a thin grim line. "And your girlfriend looks just like her," I said bitterly.

Mircea wrinkled his perfect brow. "What girlfriend?" he asked, appearing genuinely puzzled as he gently steered me back upstairs. "Let us take this discussion elsewhere. I have arranged for dinner on our balcony tonight." He walked into my suite with me and indicated the french doors, which were now open to the evening. I doffed my suit jacket and left it in the sitting room and followed him out the doors. There was a table for two outside on the stone terrace, with crisp white linen and sparkling glassware set on the table next to a vase of fresh flowers. Tiny magelights winked in the greenery growing in large stone planters placed around the terrace. The fresh evergreen scent of the evening mountain air breezed through the terrace. There was a second set of french doors, presumably to his own suite. He pulled my chair out for me and bent low as he kissed my scar, awakening warmth below my belly. He then took his own seat as a vampire brought in wine and lifted the cover from my plate. A hamburger and fries looked back at me. The waiter poured the wine and left, closing the french doors behind him.

"The kitchen staff told me you enjoyed a meal such as this. Or would you prefer something else?"

"No…this is fine," I told him as I picked up the burger. I ate while Mircea sipped his wine, deep in thought as he surveyed the gathering night beyond the terrace. I waited for him to ask me about the 'girlfriend' accusation. I did not have the courage to broach that subject again just yet.

"Thank you for the photograph," he murmured. "Were you perhaps expecting to find me in my rooms when you brought it?" His casual tone belied the intent watchfulness of his eyes.

"Where did you sleep? You weren't there," I evaded.

"You just missed me. My night's work lasted until midmorning, but I did eventually go to my rooms for my rest."

I peered at him. "You do look rested."

"That is due in part to the fact that the Consul has left for New York, so my time is my own until I leave as well. And you did not answer my question, Dulceata."

I took a sip of wine. "No, I had no expectations. I just wanted you to have a photo of me, since you had a whole album of photos of your girlfriend in your room at MAGIC but none of me. You've known me since I was ten, Mircea, and you had no photos of me." There. I had laid it all out for him...and my voice didn't even tremble.

His brow creased again as he thought for a few minutes. "I lost an album of photos of Dorina recently, presumably in the collapse." I waited, glaring at him expectantly. "I assure you…she is not my girlfriend." He sipped his wine. What did I have to do…pull it out of him like teeth from a stubborn tiger?

"Dorina is my daughter…the child I fathered long ago with the woman in the painting," he finally continued, sadness flickering in his eyes.

"D-daughter?" I finally stammered when I could form a coherent thought after that bombshell. "Did you turn her?"

"No. She was not turned."

"Those photos were taken over a period of a hundred years or so yet she doesn't age," I pointed out.

"She is what we call a dhampir, half human and half vampire. She was conceived after I became a vampire, but before I knew what had happened to me."

"Why didn't you tell me you have a daughter? You told me Radu was all the family you had left," I whispered over the lump in my throat. He had lied to me.

"Things are…fragile…with my daughter. We are most often estranged and in the past she has tried to kill me. I want to keep you safe, Dulceata, and Dorina is something of a loose cannon. Introducing you to Dorina would not have been wise…or safe. And she does not live locally. She lives in New York."

"You could have told me about her without introducing us," I protested. "Does she know about me? That you have claimed me?"

"No."

I swallowed hard. "Now I wonder what else you have kept from me."

He rose smoothly to his feet and stalked to the guard rail, standing silently as he looked out at the starlit night. I pushed my plate away…I had lost my appetite. He wasn't the only one keeping secrets. I had not told him about 'bedsport' with Pritkin and I never would. I breathed deeply a few times and rubbed my eyes. Since I was keeping my own secrets from him, I realized I had no right to demand complete honesty from him, either. Admitting my own faults to myself, I moved next to him and put my hand on his back.

"I'm sorry, Mircea. I'm not your wife and I don't have the right to demand to know your secrets," I told him quietly. He looked down at me in surprise. "And you do not have a right to know mine," I added tightly.

"And the mage…does he know your secrets?" he asked levelly and then went absolutely still…the vampire equivalent to holding his breath.

"No," I said simply. I had not told Pritkin about the vision I had ending in his death, and I had kept far more trivial things from him as well…like how his uniform tunic had been charmed. Everything else Pritkin seemed to figure out by himself, or had simply asked me.

"I am glad to hear that," he murmured, and pulled me into a deep, urgent kiss. The scar on my neck pulsed with pleasure, and sent instant tendrils out to every sensitive part of my body. I shivered as I gave in to the urge to run my fingers through his hair, unclipping his clasp and wrapping that soft silky hair around my fingers. His hands found their way inside my blouse, softly stroking his fingers along my spine and leaving a tingling trail in their wake. He broke off the kiss and moved to my neck, running the tips of his fangs along my scar. I felt a burst of pleasure that spread through my body, heightening the already throbbing parts into fire. I heard someone mewling with pleasure and it wasn't Mircea. He eased open my blouse, allowing my feverish skin to cool in the soft evening breeze of mountain air. He blew soft puffs of breath on my chest, then licked a trail down my neck onto my breast, leaving behind a sensation of silky ribbons against my skin. He pulled the hard nub of my nipple into his mouth, nudging aside the delicate lace of my bra. I was kneading his shoulders, unconsciously pulling him closer. Wet heat leaked between my thighs and I felt the hard length of him through his trousers as he pressed me to him. He gave my nipple a gentle tug, and then pulled his head up to capture my eyes with a feral gaze.

"Dulceata?" he whispered, his unvoiced question shining in his eyes.


	14. Pythian Court

I was lost in his eyes…warm brown filled with golden flecks that glowed in the night, rivaling the stars in the sky behind him. A primal urge to press my naked flesh against his bare skin started to burn inside of me. My clothing itched against my hot skin…the silk and linen a prickly obstacle to unending pleasure. Nothing mattered but the scorching sensations sinking into me as his fingertips whispered over me. I craved his searing touch on every part of me to the exclusion of all else.

Something…wasn't…right...about…this.

That thought skittered through my mind as I tried to catch it and pull it closer. I bit the inside of my mouth hard and tasted blood, the pain giving me a small moment of clarity. My heart pounding, it took every ounce of determination I had to close my eyes against his luminous gaze. The delicate wisps of my self control coalesced as I reached deep into my psyche for even more discipline over my jumbled thoughts. Finally I was able to focus, although somewhat shakily, and I murmured the spell for influence shielding that Pritkin had taught me. I could only manage a red power level at first, but upped it to green as my mind cleared. God dammit! The rat had been using influence on me! I pulled out of his arms and opened my eyes.

"You tried to influence me into your bed," I accused him with steely calm as I backed further away from him. "Stay right where you are or I will shift," I warned him as he reached towards me. He stopped, his face getting that hooded look that meant he was being particularly guarded. I didn't know if I could shift faster than he could move to me and grab me, but the threat seemed to work.

"I am sorry. I have made inquiries. The bond can have unexpected…er…consequences. Please know that I mean you no harm."

"Mircea!" I spat angrily. "Don't manipulate me…ever!" I gritted out over the pounding headache that had just started behind my eyes.

"I am sorry," he tried again, soothingly. "The bond is new for me. I do not have as fine a control over it as I would like."

I wasn't having any of that from him. "Don't you try to blame everything on the bond. I know exactly what you were doing when you first brought me into your court in front of all those vampires!" I complained as I buttoned my blouse. "Stop treating me as though I am your wife…or your possession!"

He was silent, then inclined his head to me. I felt a small thrill of triumph. He turned and gripped the guardrail, once again contemplating the night sky strewn with stars. After a few moments he turned his head towards me so I could hear him.

"Cassandra…please understand. If the Consul believes you are not under the control of the Senate, then she might have you replaced. Can you at least attempt the appearance of compliance…for both our sakes?"

First the Circle and then the vampires...I wonder if the Were Clan Council also planned to replace me with their own seer. Did this one-upmanship ever end?

"Does she have a replacement ready now?" I demanded.

"I do not think so. The Circle has been very complete in their efforts to identify and obtain custody of all suitable candidates while they are still young and, shall we say, malleable." And had them locked away if they were not suitable…like Jeannie, I thought bitterly.

"Then I'm not going to worry about the Consul just yet. Can I trust the vampire guards you have sent to the Court…or do they work for the Consul? Marlowe vetted some of them, didn't he? And I know who he answers to."

"They are all mine, Cassie. They follow my orders…and I have ordered them to protect you with their lives if necessary." He turned to face me. "However they cannot protect you if you continue to shift without taking a guard along," he told me frankly.

"Now you sound like Pritkin and the rest of the Pythian Guard," I grumbled.

"As much as the mage vexes me, I know he wishes to keep you safe…as do I," he told me kindly.

"I can't fight all of you. I will try to tell a Guard before I shift," I acquiesced. "But I insist on privacy in my rooms at Court," telling him the same thing I had told Peter earlier. He smiled. Let the master manipulator think he had won a concession from me after all.

He tilted his head as he silently regarded me. "Will you consider coming to New York with me tomorrow? The mages are hosting the annual World Championship of Ley Line racing," he invited. "And…I can introduce you to my daughter, if you wish," he added haltingly. Aha…a concession from the master manipulator. Too bad I couldn't take him up on it.

"I have three appointments with supplicants in the next three days. The only place I am going is to my Court. But thank you just the same. Perhaps I can meet your daughter at a later time," I offered. "And the mages are insane," I muttered to myself. My phone rang with a ring tone I did not recognize. I pulled the phone from my skirt pocket. The caller ID displayed 'Sr Staff'. "Hello?"

"My Lady, the senior staff wishes to meet with you tonight as soon as possible," said a disembodied voice.

"Tonight? Why?"

"Your vision, My Lady," came the terse reply. Earlier that afternoon I had created a new vision form, filling in the details of my vision about the attack on my Court. I wished I could provide a better time frame, but at least the senior staff had been warned.

Mircea looked at me quizzically as I left the terrace and returned to my suite.

"Alright. I'll shift as soon as I round up my Guard," I replied and hung up. I considered shifting to Peter, then I remembered the stored numbers in my phone. I pressed the number for 'Guard' and my call was answered before the first ring ended.

"I am shifting to my Court," I told the disembodied voice. "Does one of you wish to accompany me, or should I ask one of the vampire guards?" I queried.

"Please standby, my Lady. We are contacting your Guard now." Oops…I guess I had called my Court rather than the local contingent of Guards.

"My Lady, Mage Tremaine will meet you in your suite in five minutes. Is that agreeable with you?"

"Yes. I'll be here." The voice clicked off. That wasn't so bad.

"Anna…where are my clothes?" I called, looking at an almost empty dressing room.

"Good evening, my Lady. Your luggage was sent on ahead to the Court with your staff. Mage Pritkin's luggage was on the plane as well. He suggested you would want to shift rather than fly out with your guards." Hah. He just wanted to be sure none of his stuff was left at Mircea's court. Still, he would have to show up at my Court at least once more if he wanted to collect the rest of his belongings.

"Please pack the rest of my things. I will be leaving shortly," I informed her. She bobbed her head and started gathering my remaining clothes at vampire speed. I returned to my sitting room and found Mircea waiting for me.

"I heard. Are you not happy here, Dulceata?" he asked, warm brown eyes looking hurt.

"Stop it, Mircea. This isn't about you. I need to be back at Court," I explained as I pulled on my suit jacket.

"I was eagerly anticipating spending this night pleasuring you," he told me in a sultry voice as he draped himself seductively over my sofa.

"I am so not in the mood," I said, exasperated. I started packing my laptop into its case, looking around for any other items. Anna came out with my one suitcase and handed me my purse. I stuffed the remaining items into the half-empty suitcase along with the laptop. There was a knock at the door and Anna let Peter in. His hair was wet and he looked rumpled.

"My Lady," he greeted me with a slight bow. I grabbed Peter's hand with one hand and my suitcase with the other.

"Goodbye, Mircea. Thank you for the lovely ceremony," I told him. He smiled at me ruefully as I shifted to my residence at Court.

Peter stumbled when we appeared in my living room.

"You'll get used to it," I told him distractedly as he righted himself. I wheeled my suitcase into my bedroom and headed to my bathroom.

"My Lady, your tracer is not registering," he told me, confused.

"Privacy spell…remember?" I called to him before I quickly swallowed some aspirin, washed my face and brushed my teeth, trying to remove the scent of vampire. I needed to focus in the next few hours. "Let's go," I ordered. We headed for the senior staff conference room.

"I asked a question of my power and that is the vision I received," I told my assembled staff as I finished explaining the vision I had submitted.

"My Lady, why were you asking this question?" asked my Circle liaison querulously.

"I was helping a friend with a career decision," I told him placidly.

"That is an entirely inappropriate use of the power," he complained peevishly.

"I wasn't recognized as Pythia yet," I pointed out. "And Mage Marsden had encouraged me to practice. Would you prefer that I not mention such a vision?"

"None of the current initiates would dare talk to us this way!"

"I'm Pythia. Deal with it. What are we going to do with this warning?" I asked Robert, ignoring the Circle dickhead.

"The Pythian Guard has requested reinforcements from the Corps, although they prefer more detailed data. They are in the process of casting stronger wards on all the nearby ley lines and reinforcing the shields. Do you think you can identify the child in your vision? Or what she was wearing? It might help us get a better understanding of the timeframe of this potential assault."

"Potential? Do you mean it might not happen?" I asked, not bothering to hide my excitement.

"The Pythia's visions are a preview of what might happen…but the path the future takes can be adjusted if we change the underlying parameters. You saw the Guards being wiped out in a surprise attack. You have just modified the 'surprise' parameter, so the outcome may be different," he explained with a smile.

"The child was about 4 or 5 years old. It's late. Do you want to wake up the 4 and 5 year old initiates?" I asked.

"Let's start with what the child was wearing. Perhaps we can narrow it down to a season," suggested the Were Clan Council liaison. "Was she dressed for hot weather? Cold weather?"

"She was in a green outfit with tights," I answered after a few moments of concentration. I had not mentioned Jeannie's presence in the vision, since Pritkin had decided to send her somewhere else other than my Court. The second child in the vision was more likely to provide answers. After I had responded to all the questions I was able to, I returned to my rooms and went to bed. Although I tried asking my power more questions, I did not have any visions that night and I slept fitfully. The next morning, Robert met me at my door.

"My Lady, this morning you will tour the school and see if you recognize the child."

He led me through the compound and introduced me to Hannah, the Head Mistress of the Court's school for the initiates.

"My Lady," she curtsied, "It is an unexpected honor to have you here this morning," she told me. "Robert tells me you are interested in the pre-K and Kindergarten classes. Come this way, please," she indicated as she led us down the hall. I met the shy little girls in the pre-K class without recognizing the child from the vision. Hannah led me to the next class. We found her there. Robert passed a list of questions to Hannah to ask the child, all designed to find out what green clothing she owned and when in the year she would wear it. The small girl answered no to all the questions, so Hannah started over, asking them slightly differently. It did not sound promising. I sighed and looked around the classroom. I noticed a display board with colored cutouts of fall leaves, winter snowflakes, spring flowers and the summer sun; all constructed around drawings of smiling little girl faces.

"Hannah…are the girls ever in costume?" I interrupted, hiding my excitement. Robert looked at me appraisingly and I nodded my head towards the display board.

"Why yes they are. The girls put on skits all year long, and we have a few pageants that the entire Court is invited to."

"Is there a skit being planned that includes a little girl dressed as a spring flower?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, that is the children's pageant to welcome the new school year. We start rehearsals next week." Although the initiates spent all year at the school, the summer months were traditionally filled with less academic projects. September heralded the return of classes.

"It looks like we have time to prepare," murmured Robert close to my ear. I silently nodded as I waved goodbye to the class and left with Robert.

I held my first visit as Pythia with a supplicant. A young Guild member wanted to know how his future marriage would affect his family's business. I asked the questions my staff had prepared for me.

"Why is the Pythian Court being asked to provide a vision?" I asked Robert, somewhat confused. This seemed sort of trivial.

"His family is paying a very large gratuity to the Court. We do have expenses, you know," he answered. "This way we are not so dependent on the Circle for our living costs, and we can pay for staff and equipment without the Circle being involved."

Once again, I was reminded of how independent-minded Agnes had been. I returned to my rooms and ate my evening meal, then settled down to meditate. I asked my power about the young man's marriage, and received a distorted vision that did not answer the question. Maybe I needed to re-phrase the question, I thought as I filled out a vision form and submitted it. I went to bed and I did not dream that night.

The next morning I followed what was quickly becoming my routine. I breakfasted in my morning room, walked with my Guard to my office and met more of the Court staff as I attended to whatever was in my inbox, had my usual lunch meeting with Robert, and later I had a visit with another supplicant. This time a young witch wanted to know how her upcoming marriage would affect her family's business. Again, I asked questions, ate and meditated. This time I asked my power a more pointed question. The vision I received showed the woman, now older, with two happy children while a smiling blond man held her in his arms. I wrote up the vision form and submitted it. I did not see how either of these visions answered the questions the supplicants had asked. I was wondering what the senior staff would make of the visions, since I thought they seemed almost random. That night I slept soundly.

The next morning I woke to the thought that today Pritkin was due back at Court, if he was coming back. I called the Guard and asked to be informed if Pritkin showed up. I read my email as I breakfasted in my rooms. The senior staff had weighed in on the visions. The staff had decided that the vision for the young man showed an early end to his life. I choked on my coffee and re-read the analysis. I wondered how the Court informed supplicants of such a vision. The staff had also rendered an opinion on the vision I had for the young woman. They decided the young woman would have a happy marriage with a different man than the one she currently intended to marry. I was finishing my breakfast, deep in thought, when my Guard knocked at my door.

"My Lady…you asked to be informed…Mage Pritkin is in the Infirmary. He arrived during the night and went directly there."

"Is he hurt?" I demanded right before I grabbed his hand and shifted to the Court Infirmary. He stumbled as we appeared in front of the small white building.

"You'll get used to it," I told him absently as I ran inside and found a medic mage to direct me to Pritkin.

I peeked into the infirmary room. Jeannie looked so tiny, lying in that hospital bed and hooked up to multiple monitoring devices. The medic mage stood next to me, glancing at her chart.

"Are you sure she isn't an initiate? Her condition is very much like the post-vision catatonia we see in older initiates after a powerful vision. Has she experienced visions prior to this incident?"

"Not that I know of," I answered uncertainly.

"The good news is that they usually recover fully in time. The younger ones seem to bounce back quicker, and this one is the youngest I have seen." She smiled reassuringly and gave my arm a friendly pat before she left to check on her other patients.

Pritkin was sprawled on the visitor's chair he had dragged close to the bed. He was asleep, although the twitching and uneven breathing led me to think he was not resting comfortably. I left quietly and returned to my rooms.


	15. Remedies

**Author's Note:** This one is definitely rated M. Don't read it if explicit material is not your cup of tea. For those of you willing to continue reading, please review.

* * *

I collected my laptop and notes and walked to my office, escorted by my Guard. Robert stopped by and leaned in the doorway.

"My Lady, I won't be available for our lunch meeting today. Is there anything you would like to discuss now?" he asked.

I thought for a few moments. "What is the next step with the supplicants?"

"Have you reviewed the analysis of your visions provided by the senior staff?"

"Yes. Now what do I do?" I asked uncertainly.

"If you do not agree with the analysis, you may enter your own assessment. If you agree with the analysis, simply enter your concurrence."

"Who tells those two people about the visions?" I asked anxiously.

"The Court liaison for the Guild will inform that supplicant, and the Court liaison for the Witches will tell the woman her result," he explained.

"Does the Pythia ever tell someone their result in person?"

"Not usually. The liaisons are experienced in dealing with supplicants…sometimes they are not happy about their result and can get…er…demonstrative. However, on a few rare occasions Lady Phemonoe did inform the supplicant personally. Do you wish to do that this time?" he asked in a careful voice.

"Uhm…no."

Robert nodded and turned to go, breathing out a quiet sigh of relief.

I spent an hour methodically working through the contents of my inbox until it was empty, ending up with several hours of spare time before the scheduled visit with the third supplicant at sundown. I considered putting in some time training since I had not trained with Pritkin or anyone else in over five days. I wondered if my mentioning that to Pritkin would rouse him out of that infirmary room for a little while. He usually looked pleased in a twitching-mouth sort of way after my usual face-plant onto the sparring mats. It would cheer him up. A Guard escorted me to my rooms in the Residence. I didn't need him if I was going to see Pritkin.

"I'll be in my rooms until this afternoon, and I might take a nap so please don't disturb me," I told him with a straight face. The Guard nodded and I shut the door. I started towards my bedroom to change into sweatpants and a tee shirt before heading over to the infirmary. I stumbled over something on the floor. Pritkin's duffel had ended up in my room at the Residence. After three days, I was tired of tripping over it. With my hand on the side of his duffel bag, I shifted to his quarters. I thought he would still be over in the infirmary, so we were both surprised when I appeared in his room. He had just finished his shower and was toweling himself dry as he walked out of the bathroom. He was unabashedly naked and simply glared at me as he tossed his towel behind him onto the bathroom floor and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where is your Guard, Lady Cassandra?"

"He's right in front of me. Why?" I shot back at him. I let go of his duffel and crossed my arms, mimicking his I'm-going-to-be-firm-with-you posture…only I was wearing clothes and he was in nothing but his bare, golden skin. I couldn't stop myself from taking a long look at the taut silken skin over hard muscle, lightly furred with damp body hair. Even his legs showed a growth of short damp hair to replace what I had shaved off. My eyes lingered on his groin and the heavy penis I remembered. It lengthened and thickened under my gaze.

"I'm not on duty," he said matter-of-factly. My heart did a little jump, not at what he said but at what he did not say. He did not tell me he was no longer in the Pythian Guards and he did not say he was no longer my bodyguard.

"Why not?" I asked, somewhat appeased. "Aren't you due back today?"

"I took sick leave when the child became ill," he explained as he turned to a dresser and started opening drawers. I had an unobstructed view of his fine, spankable ass. "I've delayed any decisions regarding separation from the Corps. Most unexpectedly, I find I actually need the medical benefits the Corps provides for dependents." He slammed the drawers closed as he cursed under his breath, and then turned his attention to the duffel bag I had brought with me.

I closed my eyes and breathed through the remembered hurt before I spoke. "Why did you threaten to leave?" I asked quietly.

He turned around, crossing his arms over his chest again and regarded me through half-lidded eyes. "Nothing else seemed to get through to you. Now that you are Pythia, you are more of a target than ever before. You must listen to your guards and take them seriously…stop shifting whenever and to wherever you damn well feel like it. And don't try any 'rescues' you are ill-equipped to handle."

"You could have been nicer about it," I scolded in a small voice.

"Could I? Really?" he snorted. "Tell me Lady Cassandra…have you shifted without a guard since I left? Or attempted any more 'rescues'?" he demanded.

"Uhm…no."

"And why not?" he pressed. He rummaged in the duffel bag and cursed even louder as he pulled out several items of small, pink clothing.

I thought about that question for a few moments, being honest with myself. "I hoped you would come back if I followed all the rules," I answered simply. "And everyone else has been telling me the same thing…even Mircea agrees with you."

He smiled grimly. "So you finally listened," he remarked. He exhaled roughly and tilted his head as he regarded me. "Your Guards are part of your life now…get used to it. I will not always be near you. I have a life outside of this Court and I have the child to care for. And you have your vampire." Huh? What life, I thought with a flash of jealousy.

"I'm not planning on a visit to Mircea anytime soon. He tried to influence me into his bed and it pissed me off," I said tiredly. "I stopped it with the spell you taught me."

He looked at me with interest. "You had to have practiced that spell for it to be effective."

"Which reminds me…I have not trained in over five days. I have several hours and I was wondering if you are up to some lessons?" I asked cautiously.

"I have no clothing," he admitted, and cursed some more. I looked at him quizzically. "I have been in hospitals and infirmaries for the past two days without a change of clothes and my luggage is not here. I cannot wear what I had on because the child peed on me during her seizure," he offered in explanation as he ran his hands through his damp hair, leaving spikes.

"Why bring her here? Doesn't the Corps have medical facilities in Stratford…near the Silver Circle HQ…closer to your house?" An image from my last time with him in his home briefly crossed my mind. I found myself getting warm all over at the memory…or maybe I was getting warm because Pritkin kept walking around stark naked and didn't seem at all concerned with covering himself.

"This infirmary is better equipped to handle her particular affliction. No other facility has such expertise in treating clairvoyant vision-related maladies." He ran his fingers through his spiky hair again, and started pacing across the small room while he rubbed his arms nervously. He turned to me with his palms held open. "I could not help her and I had nowhere else to take her. Even the doctors at Underworld General recommended I bring her here for treatment," he admitted as he resumed his pacing. He opened the small closet and inspected the almost-empty shelves. His uniform hung there, protected in a clear garment bag.

"What is Underworld General?" I asked curiously.

Pritkin looked at me silently while he placed one hand on his bare hip and rubbed his jaw with the other. "It is a hospital that serves the Underworld inhabitants," was his less-than-helpful answer.

"Underworld? Is that for homeless people?" I could relate, having been homeless while on the run from Tony.

He grabbed the pink clothes from the duffel and walked out of the room and entered the second bedroom. I followed and watched him from the doorway as he tossed the pink clothing into a drawer, then methodically searched the drawers and closet. "Not exactly," he evaded. I looked at him expectantly. "It is a hospital for demons," he finally conceded.

"D-demons? You took her to a demon hospital? Are you crazy?" I yelled. The glyphs on the door glowed. I guess I had taxed the silence glyphs with that outburst. He gave up his search of the second bedroom and returned to the sitting room, slowly turning his head as he visually inspected the scant furnishings for any items of forgotten clothing.

"I had to avoid the Circle clinics…there was a risk her gift would be discovered and she would be detained." He rubbed his red-rimmed eyes. "There is a Haven spell on the hospital. She was perfectly safe there," he hurriedly explained. Of course she was, I realized. Pritkin would never put her in danger.

"What about you? Aren't all demons out to collect the bounty on you? They could have found you there," I worried. Pritkin stalked back into his bedroom and kicked a pair of faded jeans lying in a heap on the floor, cursing again.

"Maybe so, but the Haven spell protects anyone while they are in the hospital, including me. I just had to be careful while leaving the hospital with the child, but I managed. They cannot follow me in the ley lines."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "What did the demon doctor tell you?"

"Dr. Eidolon stabilized her and had her under observation for 24 hours, then recommended the facility here for continued treatment," he responded distractedly as vulnerability briefly flashed across his face. Something else had crossed his mind just then. "The medic mage here tells me she will be fine. The catatonia is a means the mind has of giving itself time to heal. So we wait."

"You thought of something just then…" I prompted him.

He looked at me speculatively. "Dr. Eidolon is an incubus demon, of the seminus breed. That is one of the rare breeds of incubus demons that are corporeal in this realm. Their breed goes through a phase in which they engage in continual, unrepentant, mindless sex with any females they can trick into the act. Eidolon, with help from his brother, has researched for decades looking for a preventative for this stage. His research has identified several remedies that seem to be effective on incubus demons in general, but did not have the desired result in his own breed." Pritkin peered at me intently.

"Er…that's too bad for Dr. Eidolon?" I offered, not getting his point.

He frowned briefly, then rubbed his chin again. "One of these compounds might temporarily reduce or eliminate the incubus drain I have such trouble controlling," he finally spelled it out for me. "Eidolon gave me some samples to try," he told me tentatively.

"Oh!" Now I understood…he wanted a round of 'bedsport' to test the samples. I looked at his face. He was trying to exude an attitude of disinterest, but the hopeful light in his eyes gave him away. He was actually holding his breath as he waited for my response. I wasn't going to reward him so easily. Up until a few minutes ago I had been under the impression he was still angry with me. I didn't like being manipulated by him, so he could damn well stew about it…for a few minutes anyway.

He misread my reluctance and exhaled, disappointment clouding his eyes. He rubbed his hands through his hair and tried another approach. "If any of these work, it might be a weapon to use against Rosier…at least temporarily," he said evenly.

That got my attention. "A way to neuter Rosier? We have to try it!" I told him excitedly. "Show me what the good doctor gave you!" I urged.

Pritkin smiled…a little grimly and a little sadly. He grabbed a small drawstring bag off of the dresser and sat on the bed. I sat next to him as he carefully extracted several items. There were three small bottles much like his potion containers, a medallion of some sort on a chain, and a piece of parchment. He held up a blue bottle.

"This is topical. Rubbed straight onto manparts, the drain and everything else is halted." He picked up a red bottle. "This is also topical, but is intended to simply dilute the drain...to assist the user's own willpower."

"So it has a 'patch' effect, much like the norms use to kick their tobacco addiction?"

He nodded and picked up the remaining bottle. "This is taken orally. Eidolon tells me either of these last two compounds can lessen the drain but not completely stop it. The user would have to _want _to stop for these to be effective." He next dangled the medallion in front of me. "This amulet is rumored to lessen the drain regardless of what the wearer wants." Lastly, he picked up the parchment. "This is a spell. It will supposedly remove the desire to feed." He looked at me hesitantly. "I do not know what the side effects will be from any of these, particularly with my mixed blood. That is the risk."

I knew what I wanted to try first, but I wasn't going to appear too eager. I would torture Pritkin a little bit longer. It was payback for the crappy way he left me after my installation as Pythia. "Do you have a preference for what to try first?" I asked.

A tiny smile of relief danced on his lips. "You pick," he offered.

I poked through the items, picking up the blue bottle of topical remedy. Pritkin looked dismayed at my choice. I opened it. It smelled hideous…like a concentrated cross between dog breath and old cheese. I couldn't imagine anyone voluntarily rubbing that vile stuff onto their penis. I wrinkled my nose and replaced the lid. I picked up the two other bottles. "How long does the effect last?"

Pritkin shrugged. "We would have to test that, as well as how long before the effect is noticed."

I smiled softly and held up the red bottle. He rose to his feet, pulling me with him. He gathered me to him and brushed his thumbs against my temples, looking into my eyes.

"Are you willing?"

I nodded and he covered my lips with his own warm mouth, kissing me gently and then more urgently as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. He skimmed off my suit jacket and ran his hands up under my pullover top, taking it with him as his hands continued over my head. My bra was gone a second later. My calf-length skirt dropped to the floor and I stepped out of it. I was wearing nothing but a scrap of lacy panties and my three-inch high-heeled pumps. I had started wearing the spike-heeled shoes to give myself some added height. I broke away from him and bent down to take the shoes off, but Pritkin stopped me.

"Leave those on," he told me in a heated murmur as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again. My nipples rubbed his chest hair, tickling the nubs into pebbled hardness. His hands stroked firmly down my back and then lightly up my sides, over and over, leaving a trailing tingling that started to build. I felt his erection pressing insistently against my belly. I broke away swiftly, suddenly remembering why we were doing this. I looked into his eyes, searching for any hint of the drain. His pupils were normal.

"Good," I breathed.

"Huh?" was his distracted response.

"The stuff." I motioned to the red bottle I had left on the bed. "Let's apply it before things get out of hand". He blinked and nodded, then maneuvered me onto the bed. I picked up the red bottle and opened it, pouring a dollop of the ruby contents onto my palm and sniffing it. The oily stuff felt warm and smelled pungent, evoking images of a bright desert world filled with color and spice and debauchery. I looked at the bedside clock and announced the time. Pritkin lay beside me and leaned against the pillows.

"Do you know what to do with that?" he murmured in a rough voice as he nodded at the ruby pool in my hand.

"Rubbed onto manparts, right?" I said brightly. He nodded again and grabbed me, swinging me across him so that I straddled his thighs as he lay on his back. We both looked at his erection, growing larger as I watched. I breathed sharply and grasped his penis, then slowly so as not to spill it I smoothed the aromatic vermilion oil over his shaft. I started at the base and worked up, covering the length of him. His warm hands smoothed over my thighs, alternating with massaging my butt cheeks through the wispy lace of my panties. I shifted so that my damp privates rubbed against his muscled thigh, the hot friction spreading through my belly and up to my nipples. I eased his foreskin back from the head. I gave into temptation and gently flicked my tongue across the wet ruddy tip of him, tasting the slightly salty slit. His penis leapt in my hands, the slick hardness bobbing stiffer against Pritkin's tightly muscled abdomen. He moaned as his fingers clenched my thighs, abruptly halting the smooth caressing. I rubbed some oil on the bulbous tip of him, then shifted my attention to kneading the oil onto his balls. His harsh breathing reminded me to check his eyes.

"Look at me," I insisted. He opened his eyes. His pupils were still normal. "You're maintaining control," I told him admirably.

"I'm not feeding because you are not fully aroused," he informed me with a slight gasp. He sat up gingerly, then lifted and turned me so I was again straddling his thighs, but now I was facing his feet. He lay back down, pulling me with him so that I sat lightly on his chest. His hands smoothed down my back and over my butt to my calves and then to the heels of the spike-heeled pumps I still had on. He grabbed my feet by the shoe heels and gently pulled me towards him on my knees until I felt his hot breath on my damp panties. I shivered with pleasure as I realized he had positioned me so I was almost sitting on his face. His tongue probed my damp curls, nudging aside the gossamer lace panties. Heat flushed over my chest and climbed up my neck. His hands curved around me and cupped my breasts from behind, rolling my nipples between his thumb and fingers and slightly pulling them. I stroked the brightly red-stained erection in front of me, noticing how the oiliness was gone and how smooth the skin was. I leaned over and pulled the tip of him into my mouth, tasting the peppery flavor remaining from the now-absorbed oil. I arched my back as his hot tongue found my sensitive bud, teasing it over and over with flicks of his tongue and suction from his lips. Hot tendrils shot out from my core in unison with the pounding pulse in my engorged bud, spreading scorching wires of tension through me. Slick heat pooled from me and Pritkin licked it up. I felt a tug and then my panties ripped and were tossed aside.

"Dammit! I liked those panties," I gasped, and grazed my teeth along the soft sensitive underside of his penis.

"Underpants are overrated," he mumbled, and lightly bit my throbbing bud. I came so hard I screamed. The lights flashing behind my eyelids were brighter than fireworks. I actually saw dragons breathing fire this time. The ripples of pleasure were still coursing through me when I remembered to turn around and check his eyes. He had anticipated me, and was smiling at me with perfectly normal pupils. I vaguely wondered what my pupils looked like to him; whether or not he saw the same pinpricks of colored light that were still firing in my eyes. I crawled off of him and lay beside him, still breathing hard with my limbs feeling like jello. He placed his warm palm on my belly and gently stroked.

"My turn now?" he asked, a little breathlessly. I nodded and snaked my arms around his neck as he positioned himself over me. He kissed me deeply, wet and open-mouthed. Our kisses were slightly pepper-flavored. That red stuff was pervasive. He moved an arm down and hooked his elbow behind my knee, bringing my leg forward. He grabbed the heel of my shoe and pulled my leg straight, running his hand along the back of my thigh and smoothing me all the way to the heel of the shoe. He repeated the action with my other leg and then rose to his knees between the vee of my straight legs as they both pointed to the ceiling. He stroked both legs a little harder, pushing them forward and consequently raising my hips off the bed. He positioned his erection at my entrance and smiled at me with perfectly normal pupils. He looked into my eyes as he pressed into me. I gasped, wondering how he would get that entire penis inside me. He filled me and then pressed some more and somehow my body accommodated him. He pulled out slowly, tantalizing me by pushing forward again only this time staying outside of me and stroking his entire length slowly over my still heavily pulsing bud. Then he pressed inside of me, again filling me until I thought I would burst and then still finding more room. He took his time, alternating the strokes inside and out and occasionally biting or sucking my nipples. I was a loosely trembling pile of sensation from my neck to my toes. He finally let go of my legs and let me wrap them around his waist as he stroked faster. Sweat beaded on his face and neck, but his eyes stayed normal. Oh God…could he really finish this time? He was panting and my heart was racing in tune with his. I came right before he did, my legs convulsed so hard that my heels dug into his ass. To his credit, he kept his eyes open and trained on me the entire time. I thought his pupils had gotten a bit larger, but they stayed normal as he finally groaned and spurted deep inside me. He thrust deeply once more as he shivered over me, then collapsed. He rolled off of me, pulling me with him so he could hold me close to his side as our breathing steadied. I glanced at his slack penis, watching with fascination as the red stain faded to pink, then to nothing. Pritkin's pupils started to dilate.

"So that's how we tell the stuff is done," I said to myself. Good to know. Pritkin got control of the drain very quickly, and I gave him a congratulatory kiss.

"Four more remedies to try," I reminded him cheerfully. He looked at me with disbelief.

"Er…don't you want to wait awhile…enjoy the glow?" he asked.

I laughed joyfully, and kissed him again. "I can wait until this evening. Can you…er…" I fumbled.

"Yes, I can _perform_ again this evening," he assured me. I smiled and lay back down next to him. He gently stroked and kissed me until I fell asleep. I woke later to an empty bed, and shifted back to my rooms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Dr. Eidolon and Underworld General are the creation of Larissa Ione. Larissa Ione owns these and all other characters from the Demonica series.


	16. What Might Be

The third supplicant was a vampire, wanting to know what would happen if he turned his current girlfriend. No one wanted to create a revenant. The vampire gave me the creeps and I was happy the staff had informed him he was not to touch me. I quickly asked the vampire the questions the staff had prepared, and then returned to my rooms to perform my usual ritual: get something to eat and then meditate until I had a vision. I didn't have to bother. As soon as the door shut, a powerful vision brought me gasping to my knees, my eyes watering while drool dripped from my mouth.

_A spray of bright red splashed against a pale blue wall, like vermillion paint wielded by an abstract artist. More bright splashes followed in quick succession. A man's limp body flew against the wall and slid boneless to the floor. A headless doll was tossed after him…no, not a doll…dolls don't bleed from jagged necks. But small girls do._

I stayed on the floor, pressing my face to the cool tile in an effort to quell the nausea that threatened. I eventually pulled myself up and walked slowly to my desk. I pulled up a vision form on my laptop and quickly filled it in. With a click on the 'submit' button, I was done. Robert told me to expect a mandatory seven days off, the standard down time after three successive visions. I felt drained and slightly queasy, so I stepped into my bedroom and pulled off my clothes. I felt a little better as soon as my body hit the cool linen sheets. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Insistent knocking and murmured voices woke me. I glanced at the clock and realized that only a few hours had passed. The voices got louder, loud enough for me to recognize Pritkin's clipped British accent. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, noticing the queasiness was gone. The brief nap had helped to distance the gruesome vision. I donned a silk robe and answered the door, ending the argument Pritkin was having with my Guard.

"It's all right. He can come in," I told the Guard as I grabbed Pritkin's arm and yanked him into my rooms and shut the door. He inspected me, assessing.

"Are you all right? You look done in," he observed.

"The vision for a supplicant was …disturbing," I told him as I noticed his clothing. He had found tight jeans and a tighter tee shirt, probably borrowed from another Guard. It was a good look for him, I thought as I watched him walk into my sitting room. He really did have a fine ass, outlined tonight in faded denim. The thin cotton tee shirt was stretched tight across broad shoulders and thick biceps, tightly hugging a muscular waist. He turned around and held up the drawstring bag from earlier today. He looked at me hesitantly, seeing reluctance in me instead of the fatigue that still pulled at me.

"Do you wish to delay our activity?" he asked softly.

I motioned to him to follow me into my bedroom. "I'm fine…you'll just have to work a little harder to get me into the mood," I told him as I climbed back into bed, moving to the side so there was room for him to join me. I stretched out on my side with my arms under my pillow, looking at him sleepily. He watched me as he sat in a chair and untied his boots, pulling them off and dropping them with a solid 'thunk' onto the polished hardwood floor. He grabbed the hem of the tee shirt and pulled it off in one economic move, tossing it on top of the boots. I drowsily admired his sculpted chest, the blond hair less noticeable from earlier in the day now that it was dry. The tight jeans did little to hide his growing erection, clearly defined as it lay against his muscular thigh and held in place by the smooth denim. It must have been uncomfortable, because Pritkin grimaced as he carefully unzipped and started peeling the snug jeans off. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the jeans cleared his thighs and his swollen penis bobbed out, released at last. The jeans joined the tee shirt on top of his boots as he rubbed his balls with a look of bliss on his face.

"Ahh…," he sighed. "I was beginning to think these tight pants would sever my manparts," he told me earnestly. I grinned at the outmoded words. Sometimes his speech patterns really dated him. He retrieved the drawstring bag and crawled onto the bed, removing the contents as he sat next to me. "What do you want to try next?" he asked quietly as he ran his warm hand along my hip and slowly up my side, then rounded my breast and rubbed his thumb against my nipple through the thin silk.

Something that didn't require much effort on my part, I thought as I surveyed the items on the bed. I nodded to myself and picked up the amulet, examining the intricate design carved onto the surface. A thought struck me. "This would make an awesome tattoo," I told him.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me with something approaching admiration. "Eidolon loaned me this amulet. I must return it soon. He said his brother found only the one. Even if it works, we cannot keep it. But your suggestion is quite clever." He closed his eyes and exhaled. "Mac could have told us straight away if your idea has merit," he said sadly.

I turned over so that I was lying on my back. His hand trailed over my side and rested on my belly, suffusing me with warmth that went deep into me.

"How does this work?" I asked as I held the amulet.

"It suppresses the incubus tendencies when placed over my heart," he replied.

"All tendencies or just the feeding?" I asked as I inspected the strange symbols inscribed around the design. Were these words in some otherworldly language?

He smiled grimly. "I did not ask. I assumed just the feeding. But I could test it…determine if any other attributes of mine are suppressed as well."

I regarded him thoughtfully. "If this amulet suppressed all of your incubus traits, including your fast healing and enhanced speed and senses and some of your magic, would you wear it? Better yet, would you get a tat to make the effect permanent?" He supposedly despised his demon half, but would he really give it up if he could? Even he had to admit his demon half gave him advantages in battle, which he especially needed whenever he fought a demon.

He smiled ruefully. "For many years I despised the part of me that came from my father. I wanted no part of what he made me. Still…" he quietly closed his eyes in thought.

"This might give you something closer to a normal life," I told him gently.

His eyes suddenly popped open as he tilted his head, listening. "She's awake!" He exclaimed as he hopped off the bed and grabbed his pants. "I'll be there in a moment," he told the air as he yanked the tight pants up and stepped into his boots. I suddenly had a clue what I must look like to him when I talked to Billy. He looked at me as he quickly laced his boots. "I need to see the child. I'll be back later," he told me. He pulled on his shirt and leaned over the bed, pressing his lips to mine. "Get some rest," he urged as he brushed his fingers over my cheek. He turned and ran out the door. I yawned and turned out the light, readily falling back to sleep.


	17. Consequences

I was jarred awake by a booming explosion somewhere nearby, followed in quick succession by the roar of more blasts. I stumbled out of bed and started towards the window. A platoon of Pythian Guards crashed into my room.

"Come with me, my Lady!" demanded the senior Guard. "You must get to safety".

"What's happening?" I asked as I pulled the sash on my silk robe tighter.

"The Court is under attack," he said calmly. Peter stepped forward from behind the senior Guard.

"I will accompany you to your designated safe haven. Do you recall what location we decided on during your Court Evacuation briefing?" he asked.

"Mircea's court in Washington State," I replied quickly. "But I need to know that the staff and the Initiates are safe first," I told him. "I can shift away in an instant, and they can't," I reminded him as his brow furrowed in frustration.

"That isn't necessary my Lady," the senior Guard replied impatiently. "The Guard will escort all survivors to safety"

"Survivors?" I trembled with a sick feeling in my gut. "Have there been injuries…deaths?"

He looked at me with the stony face of a professional soldier. "Undoubtedly. It appears the objective of the attack was the dormitory. Some Guards are proceeding with search and rescue efforts, while others are launching a counterattack to buy time. The rest of us will join the effort as soon as you are safe," he said with a pointed look.

The knot in my gut cinched tighter. "Tell me…how bad is it?"

The senior Guard glanced behind him. "Report!" he snapped to another Guard who had been murmuring to the air.

A young Guard stepped forward. "My Lady, most of the initiates have been safely evacuated from the dorms and are being transported to a sanctuary as we speak. There are still several trapped in the northwest quadrant. The effort there is focused on extracting the survivors before the building completely collapses or burns." The young Guard turned his attention to his commander. "Sir, it's confirmed. Brimstone." The Guards hissed and furtively glanced between themselves.

_Shit_! I thought to myself. Once brimstone touched flesh, it burned until the body was completely consumed. It was certain death…a horrible death. I could not abandon children to that fate without at least trying to help. I grabbed Peter's arm and shifted.

We appeared in the yard at the north end of the dorms. A Guard did a double take as he saw me and then glared at Peter.

"Guard…you know the protocol. Bind her and get her out of here before we close the lines," he barked. Peter sighed and started murmuring while he clutched my arm.

"No way!" I yelled as I yanked away from him and shifted, getting closer to the building this time. I could see it for myself…the building had partially crumbled and it burned with a vengeance. I saw several small terrified faces beyond an expanse of bright flames. It was too wide for a Guard to pass through safely. A brimstone fire would eat their shields before they could get to the children. A nearby Guard looked at me curiously, and then frowned. Before he could bind my power to allow Peter to transport me out of there against my will, I shifted into the burning building. The small girls were crying hysterically and grabbed hold of my hands and wrists. I shifted back to the yard and pried their hands off of me, pushing them towards the stunned Guard. I stared back at the building, searching for more small faces.

"How many are still left?" I demanded.

"Six, from the kindergarten class," he told me with a hint of despair. "Their rooms were closest to the blast."

"There's one," I muttered, and shifted back into the inferno. The tiny girl was sobbing, with a trail of blood leaking down the side of her face. I bent down and took her face between my hands.

"Where are the others?" I asked as gently as I could. She frowned and shook her head.

"Sweetheart…tell me where your friends are," I asked again, this time a little more forcefully. She squeezed her eyes shut and went limp. I shifted her out to the Guard, letting her slide to the ground while I hurriedly shifted back into the hazy hall. I pulled part of my robe across my face, trying to block out the stinging smoke. I called to them while I hunted for the rest of the children, coughing every few seconds. The doors along the hall were warm to the touch, so I opened each one cautiously. Empty. Empty. Empty. Where the hell are they? I opened a door into a bathroom. I grabbed a towel and dampened it in the sink, wrapping it around my mouth and nose before I continued the search. I reached the last door. It was hot so I wrapped the end of the towel over the doorknob and stepped to the side as I slowly opened it. A wave of heat poured out of the room, but no flames…yet. I cautiously peeked around the door and silently thanked God. The floor of the room was split in two with flames leaping through the gap. Three girls were huddled against the far wall while one was on the other side. I shifted to the three and reached for their hands. Before I could touch them, the roof shrieked and I jumped in fear as parts of the ceiling fell around us. A sulfurous chunk of roof landed on the trailing skirt of my robe and I caught on fire. My hands shook as I untied the sash and let the robe drop to the floor. I grabbed two small hands with one of mine and the third child with my other and shifted out to the Guard. He gawked in complete shock at my nakedness, and then pulled off his leather coat and placed it around my shoulders. I shrugged into it and sluggishly shifted back to the last child I had seen. She was trapped on a chair that had been pushed against the wall, backed into a few square feet of the shrinking remains of the floor. The floor would burn out from under her in a minute or two, dropping her into the furious flames below. I carefully gauged my position, and shifted with the most precision I had ever used. I perched over the child as she lay unmoving, with one of my feet on the back of the chair. I touched her neck and felt a weak pulse. I held her hand as I visually searched the room one last time. There was still one child missing. With a disappointed groan, I lethargically shifted her out to the Guard. I sat on the ground, breathing heavily of the clearer air and gingerly examining my blistered feet. Peter stepped towards me.

"Don't!" I ordered, holding up my hand.

"The initiates have tracers. The last one stopped a few moments ago," he told me with resignation. "She is dead. There is no point in going into that building again. We closed the last ley line a few minutes ago to keep the attackers from entering the Court that way. We must close off both directions in order to use the strongest ward we have. You must shift out of here if you want to avoid capture or death." I peered around. Peter and a few more Guards stood nearby.

"I can't shift all of you," I told him quietly.

"We know. You must shift by yourself. Please leave the child and go," he implored.

"I'm not leaving this child to die. I barely got her out of the building," I told him bluntly.

"Can you shift the two of you?"

"There has to be some other way to get the Guards out of here!" I cried as I ignored his question. "You'll die!" I choked out.

"Perhaps. But we will not go without a fight." He regarded me calmly. "This is our job Cassie…and you are keeping us from it by remaining here. Please shift now."

I gazed at him with sadness, hoping but not expecting to see him again. I took the girl's hand in mine and shifted. Or not. I felt the pull…so sluggish…and then a harsh snap as I found myself back where I started. Peter stared at me with horror and swallowed hard.

"Nothing?" he whispered, aghast. I shook my head. Sweat streaked his sooty face as he rubbed his chin, muttering as he thought. He nodded decisively.

"The bunker," he announced as he hauled me to my feet and hefted the girl over his shoulder. "Come quickly," he ordered tersely and pulled me towards a small shed. He opened the door to the non-descript shack and dragged me through. He walked carefully around a dusty area on the floor, muttering. A trapdoor popped open. He tugged the trap open further and led me down the narrow stairs to a small room.

"What is this?" I asked.

"This is a hardened bunker. You and the girl will stay here. The Guards will activate the wards. They should hold against every known spell. There is also a secondary perimeter built to withstand most weapons. This is the safest place left. Locking you in here should buy you enough time to rest and regain strength for your power." He started back up the stairs.

"Wait! Aren't you staying down here?"

"No. I must activate the wards from outside the bunker, and I need the combined power of the remaining Guards to accomplish this."

"That won't leave you with any power to defend yourselves!"

Peter looked at me resolutely. "We must keep the Pythia safe. That is our job." He waved his hand and I felt the tingling power that suddenly surrounded me. He had set a containment spell to keep me still. He was leaving me here. I watched him helplessly as he motioned to the other Guards. I saw them through the open trap door as they raised their hands in unison and started chanting. The tingle gradually turned into a heavy static that itched along my skin. I had a final glimpse of Peter as he closed the trap. I silently cried for a while, lying on the floor of the bunker unable to move. Gradually, the containment spell dispersed and I could move again. I pulled the leather coat closer, trying to keep it between me and the crawling magic. I sat on the floor, rocking gently with my head in my hands. I listened as the fight arrived in full force to the Court…my Court…above me. It sounded like the attackers had breached the last defenses. The girl woke and whimpered behind me. I sat on the small cot and talked gently to her until she quieted. I didn't know her name, but it was the same child we had identified when Robert and I had been seeking the girl with green clothes from my vision. She was wearing torn and sooty green tights and an equally dirty green tunic. I rubbed the hem of the tunic absently.

"You're wearing green."

"I w-was t-trying on m-my costume," she stuttered. I closed my eyes in dread. Please, please let this end differently from the vision_. I held the girl while the room shook from explosions, plaster dust drifting onto my hair._ The wards held, but I could feel the earth around us settle with the force of the explosions that continued through the night. The trap door disappeared in a booming flash of magic, leaving a glimpse of the night sky. Debris rained down, but bounced off the shields. The shed was long gone. _Colored flashes of magic lit up the night sky, punctuated by huge explosions. We huddled in the small room until dawn, until some members of the Pythian Guard disabled the wards and let us out. _I flushed with hope, realizing that reinforcements had arrived to help Peter and the others. _I could smell gunpowder and magic and things burning. I stepped out into a changed landscape. The Pythian Court was demolished, not a single building was undamaged and many were reduced to rubble. My own quarters were leveled. _I surveyed the devastation, looking for anyone from last night's Guard contingent._ I saw a single war mage with a blackened and torn leather coat, bandages covering his eyes._ I walked over to him.

"Caleb?" I asked gently as he sat on the ground, waiting for medical aid. I startled him. I thought he was the tall older African-American war mage with graying hair that I knew from when MAGIC was destroyed. _What I could see of his face made me ill. His skin was so charred I could not see any recognizable features. How was he still alive?_ He hadn't been here last night. The senior staff must have raised the alarm during the evacuation. I wondered how many war mages had answered the call. I snagged a passing Guard, _asking what happened…where was everyone. The stunned Guard told me the war mages had fought long and hard but they had been wiped out. The enemy had been pushed back but they were regrouping and would start another action soon. The surviving staff of the Court needed to evacuate right now. _There were other members of the staff here? _He was trying to convince me to shift but I wouldn't leave until the staff was on their way. _Robert walked over, limping.

"My Lady, I wish I could say I am pleased to see you but I am not. You should have left last night without the heroics," he told me flatly.

"I saved over five initiates…they were just children…I couldn't leave them to die!"

"More than five Guards were killed last night, staying to keep the wards on the bunker strong until help could arrive. You could have been killed or captured. Was it worth it?" he snarled.

I lifted my chin. "They did their job!" I echoed Peter's words. Robert's admonishment was nothing compared to what Pritkin would say to me. Last night I had done everything he told me not to do. _I was looking for Pritkin, he was always nearby. I asked the Guard if he had seen Mage Pritkin. The Guard looked at me sadly, and told me that Mage Pritkin was one of the fatalities. I was screaming his name…_

**End of Part 1. **The characters in this story and the world they inhabit are the property of the talented Karen Chance.


End file.
